Deep
by TinyDancer14
Summary: It's been nine years since they last spoke. She has changed and so has he, but their relationship was still deep.
1. See You Again

**This is the other story I talked about in the author's note of "With Love." This one is much happier and less dramatic than WL, you're welcome Khali. :) Anyway, I played with a bunch of different ways to write this and finally settled on this one, so let me know what you think. Positive feedback will result in continuation, negative feedback will send this to the tiny little trash can in the corner of my screen. So review please!**

**And no, this chapter was not named after Miley Cyrus's song. I knew I was going to be asked that.  
**

**And I own nothing. Of course.**  


* * *

Chapter One: See You Again

Troy had always known Gabriella was the one.

Ever since meeting her on that frosty cold New Year's Eve, he knew hadn't wanted to let her go. But turning to find her gone in the black of the night was somewhat disappointing (and slightly embarrassing since he was talking to himself). Fate, however, decided to throw him a curve when he saw her again the following week, learning she was a transfer at his school. And after winning the championship game and the lead parts in the winter musical, something he never saw himself doing, he asked her to be his girlfriend, and she agreed.

It was then that he knew they were destined to be together.

They dated all the way through high school, even though Sharpay was determined to tear them apart. She gave up eventually, settling for various other boys she found attractive. A few cheerleaders thought Troy should be with them, but mostly the East High student body was glad Troy found someone who made him happy, and voted the couple Prom King and Queen. And even though senior year was a blast, that was the year the trouble started.

College applications.

It was official. They were growing up and getting out. He was off to the University of Connecticut and she was going to UCLA. They were a whole country away, but truly thought they could keep a long distance relationship. If anybody could do it, they could, right? But the strain was too powerful, and they broke up within their freshman year. Try as they may, they couldn't even keep steady contact. Troy continued to excel in his basketball career, but opted towards a business end as well. The last he heard of Gabriella, she and Taylor were changing their majors from Biochemistry to Human Health and Science. She loved it, and knew that was the field she wanted to pursue.

He hadn't talked to her since.

Now, Troy Bolton was a twenty-seven-year-old 'Sports Marketer,' having retired his basketball career upon graduation, even though a few professional teams wanted him. He opted out of moving back to Albuquerque, but instead found a cozy apartment in downtown Santa Fe, still within reach of his family and most of his friends. He was in constant contact with Chad and Sharpay, Ryan had moved with Kelsi to New York, and Jason and Zeke were still in touch.

And Gabriella? He didn't even know.

* * *

Gabriella's life since high school had been nothing short of rocky.

Even since leaving Albuquerque for sunny California, something seemed wrong. At first she thought it was her major. Biochemistry was interesting but hard, and college level courses were extremely grueling. Many nights she and Taylor pulled all-nighters to study for exams, but still came out with something just short of failing. The world of carbon atoms and monosaccharide bonds was killing her, so she decided to change her major. It would be good to try new things, right? She made the switch from Biochemistry to Psychology and Human Health immediately.

But that wasn't it.

If it wasn't the classes, what was wrong? She surely didn't know, and it hurt her for a long time. It couldn't be California, because who was unhappy in California? She loved the school and loved the atmosphere. But then she realized something. That was the point in time when she discontinued speaking to Troy. Was _that_ it? Did she miss him? Well, of course. Who wouldn't, when your love was that strong? At one point, she even decided to get back together with Troy, no matter the consequences.

And then along came Christopher.

Christopher Hanson, a senior at UCLA while she was a sophomore, came to her aid while she was distraught about Troy. Now obviously, he hadn't known about him. But still, on a rainy April night, while Gabriella was on her way to call Troy and try to straighten things out, she and Chris had crossed paths and ended up chatting the night away. By the end of the night, she had come out with a date the following week.

They were married two months after her graduation.

It had been a considerably small wedding, not exactly how she pictured it, but very nice despite the size. She had her immediate and extended family present, plus a few friends she'd met in college, and Taylor, her maid of honor. Chris's family was very small, but was all there as well. It was a small, September wedding, and the crisp autumn leaves were blowing in the cool wind while they said their vows. And inside that beautifully decorated and ornate church, surrounded by all of the people who loved her the most, she was happy.

However, something was still missing.

Gabriella felt it when she and Chris first came together as one, their first time as man and wife. She felt it in her new Victorian-style home on the outskirts of Albuquerque- where they decided to move back. She felt it as she went to job after job interview, wondering when she'd find just what she was looking for. And she felt it the most when she found she was pregnant with their first child. She and Chris were overjoyed, and spent hours upon hours decorating the nursery for their unborn baby. They picked out the best furniture, received the best clothing, and made sure everything was perfect for this arrival.

Their little girl was born in early June and neither one of them could be any happier.

And even though Gabriella loved her job at the photography office, was completely enamored with baby Olivia Claire Hanson, and enjoyed her life at home, something was clearly wrong. And as she nursed her infant at night, she realized that Chris had found out. He hadn't confronted her yet, but two years after their marriage he finally knew something was wrong with his wife. He decided he'd let her tell him, but when nothing came through, he used the last resort.

Divorce.

It was painful and hard, and the infamous words she remembered him repeating as they fought week after week were, "_You aren't happy. I can see it in your eyes_." It _killed_ her to know that he thought she truly wasn't happy with her life. She loved Olivia and she loved Chris. What could make him think that? It was a brutal, ugly divorce that she didn't like talking about, but was settled in a matter of months. Chris kept the house while Gabriella moved on to a condo just outside of Santa Fe, but not too far from Albuquerque.

She didn't want to be too far away from the place she used to call home.

* * *

"Hey man, how's marketing and finance going?"

Troy groaned. "Chad, it's the weekend and I'm done with that for two days. _Please_ do not mention it."

Chad Danforth held his hands up in surrender. "Dude, you're the one who said you love your job."

"I do, but it's so stressful. I can't stand it."

Chad laughed at the irony. "Cool man. Hey, isn't Sharpay supposed to be joining us?"

"Yeah, I think she's running a little bit-"

"Late?" The dainty voice of Sharpay Evans filled in as she slid in the barstool next to Troy. "Don't even tell me about it. I got held up at the school. Middle-schoolers are such brats!"

Chad had turned out to be an aspiring entrepreneur, and led his own business in advertising. He lived in the same complex as Troy, just down to hall to be exact, and was currently dating a girl on-and-off he met in his late years of college. Sharpay had become a middle school drama teacher, leaving her Broadway career after only four years when she had her tonsils removed (she claimed her voice was never the same). Now, she taught Broadway to a new generation of divas like herself.

"Why? Production not going the way you planned?" Troy asked, amusedly.

"Seriously? No." Sharpay growled in annoyance. "_Cabaret_ is an amazing musical. These kids just don't understand."

"What'll it be, guys?" The bartender, slightly younger than the threesome, asked, approaching the location they were sitting at.

"Tall Coors Light for me and my man here," Chad laughed, slapping Troy on the back. "Shar?"

"I don't know," She sighed indecisively. "Something strong. Just surprise me."

The bartender looked from her to Troy and Chad before nodding slowly and walking away. Chad snorted.

"Wow Sharpay, the kids are that bad?"

"You don't even know. Sometimes I wish I were with Ryan. He gets to be this amazing dance teacher at some prestigious school in New York, while I'm still stuck in Albuquerque teaching 'Life is A Cabaret!' to kids who think the word 'penis' is funny!"

Chad burst into laughter. Troy rolled his eyes. "Dude seriously? Are you twelve?"

"Sorry, it gets me every time."

Troy shook his head just as the door to the bar pushed open. A slightly tanned, tall man walked in, his hand clutched to a little girl's beside him. He looked to be in his early thirties, if that; and the girl was tugging at his hand as if she didn't want to be here. She had lopsided pigtails of fine blond hair, blue jeans and a warm yellow t-shirt. The man seemed perplexed, as if his daughter was causing him trouble and called over to one of the men behind the bar.

"Joseph! I brought the forms, man." He called out. The bartender he summoned nodded hugely and started towards him.

"Daddy, I wanna go!" The girl whined again.

"Sweetheart we are going. I told you I have to drop this off first." He tried to sound patient but it was obvious that he was annoyed.

"I wanna see mommy!"

"And I want you to see mommy," The man mumbled, passing off the papers to the bartender. "Any chance I can get a Corona to go?"

"As long as you drink responsibly, man," The bartender laughed, handing him a bottle. "Thanks for the papers."

"No problem."

"Daddy!"

"Okay! We're going!"

The little girl glanced in Troy's direction before heading towards the door with her father, and it was then that Troy felt a pang of adrenaline. Her full-lipped pout, the slender nose, deep brown eyes- those especially- this little girl reminded him of Gabriella. _Gabriella._He hadn't thought of her in a while. The girl whipped her head back towards her father, tugging his hand again as they left the bar and it seemed as if the sound decibel lowered about eighty points. Troy turned back towards his friends.

"Did that girl look like Gabriella to either of you?"

His best friend shook his head. "Gabriella's not blonde, Troy. Or a little kid, for that matter."

He sighed. "Never mind."

The bartender handed the men their beers and Sharpay her mystery drink. They each paid and he nodded again, walking off.

"I'm afraid of this drink," Sharpay started, eyeing the glass. "It's green."

"Please," Chad waved it off. "It's probably a margarita."

She sipped it slowly, and then winced as she swallowed. "A very very _strong_ margarita. God! What's in this?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this little get together," Troy started, getting up after finishing his beer moments later. "I've got to get going. I've got a massage at four thirty and it's getting pretty close."

Chad almost choked on his alcohol. "A massage? Seriously?"

"Dude, my back's out of line. I need that adjusted."

He just laughed and waved his friend off. "Sure, sure. You have fun with that, you woman."

"Don't listen to him Troy," Sharpay swatted Chad. "Massages are amazing. You'll love it."

These are the words he remembered his entire way to the massage therapist. Little did he know, he was going to enjoy it a lot more than he thought.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Bolton!" A friendly voice greeted him at the front desk. Her nametag read_Heather_. "You're here for your four-thirty?"

"Yes," Troy confirmed with a nod.

"Alright. Your masseuse is with another client right now. But I'll let her know you're here. You can have a seat anywhere available."

Heather turned and walked through the back doors as Troy rounded and took a seat. He glanced around the room, which was painted a creamy yellow with white trim, supposedly calming. He began to relax already against the white couch, noticing there was no one around but another woman, who seemed irritated. No worries, an hour or so in here and she'd come out good as new. Troy had never gotten a massage before, but from the great remarks from his co-workers it sounded like the ideal thing to rid yourself of stress. The back door opened again, and he figured it was probably his turn. Instead, a middle-aged woman walked out, a masseuse following her with a kind voice.

"There you are Mrs. Jacobs," The voice cooed. "All good as new. You be careful around the home, okay? Don't lift things you shouldn't be."

"I won't. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure. Take care."

_Wait a second_, Troy thought. The wheels began turning in his mind. _I know that voice..._

"Alright Heather, where's my four-thirty?"

"Right over there, hun."

But before she had a chance to look, the front door to the therapeutic office burst open. The same little girl that Troy had seen at the bar just minutes before burst in, running towards the woman with the kind voice at top notch speed. The man who look pestered at the bar was there too, but noticeably further behind the girl. He seemed awkward as he stood back, watching his daughter run to her mother excitedly. Troy wondered why.

Until he turned around.

"Mommy!!"

"Livvie!" The woman shouted just as excitedly. She scooped up her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly to her chest.

It was then that Troy realized who she was.

_Gabriella..._


	2. Inquiry

**Well I see this story isn't as popular as my others, but that's okay. I like it and I'm going to keep it going. Here's chapter two. Oh, and this is probably one of the only dramatic chapters ever (because I promised Khali this wouldn't be a dramatic story). And it isn't.  
**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**  


* * *

Chapter Two: Inquiry

Gabriella.

It was Gabriella. Troy hadn't seen Gabriella since graduation. What was he supposed to say to her now? And apparently, she was his masseuse. A whole hour of this awkward feeling that was washing over him at this present moment. It was just weird. Fate must have drawn them back to each other; just like it had all those years ago at the youth party in Aspen. He honestly couldn't think of anything to say, as obviously she'd moved on. He felt somewhat ridiculous to see that Gabriella had a husband and a daughter and here he was, twenty-seven and still single.

Truth be told, he hadn't had a strong, steady relationship since Gabriella anyway.

She was still hugging her daughter, asking her how her day at school went and what happened here and there. The father seemed to hang back, drinking the Corona he'd purchased at the bar Troy had been at not too long ago. There was some obvious tension between this man and Gabriella, Troy noticed. If he ended up making conversation with her, he made a note to ask about him. A few minutes later, Gabriella set her daughter on the ground again and instructed her to complete her spelling homework. She nodded giddily and skipped over to the waiting area, choosing the white couch opposite Troy and not looking up at him once. Troy sighed, turning his attention back to the glass table and not at Gabriella and her husband.

Or was he and ex? He couldn't tell at the moment. And this didn't stop him from eavesdropping.

"Chris, you really shouldn't drink and drive. Think of what kind of example you're setting for Olivia," Gabriella chided, motioning towards the cold beer in her ex-husband's hand.

"Well you know what? I'm not Olivia, so don't scold me like I'm your child," He sneered, dropping a pink floral bag at her feet. "Here's her stuff. I'll pick her up at your house Saturday night?"

"No, we've been through this a million times," She sighed in frustration. "We're going week by week, remember? Pick her up next Thursday."

"I'm going to be in Charlotte on Thursday. Can't I just pick her up on Saturday? Why are you being so damn stubborn about this?"

"Because I never get to see her enough as it is!" Gabriella defended. "Pick her up on Wednesday or Friday or something."

"This project has been something I've waited for my entire career. You can't tell me I can't have it now because I have to pick up Olivia!"

"You daughter isn't more important than some stupid project? You're putting work first?"

"God damn it! I'll pick her up when I get home." He spat coldly, turning on his heel and pushing the door to the office so forcefully it shook the walls and slammed behind him. Gabriella closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before walking to the front desk again, and taking a sip of the water bottle that sat underneath it.

"Hun, you look like you're the one who needs the massage," Heather sympathized. Gabriella smiled softly.

"I could certainly use one, that's for sure. Okay, four-thirty? Who is it again?"

Heather motioned towards Troy and he cringed, standing and walking up slowly behind her. Gabriella read the name off of the appointment list and almost fainted as she said it.

"T-Troy Bolton?" Her voice seemed to die on her lips as she stared back at the searing blue eyes she'd know anywhere. Her face was expressionless as he offered her a smile.

"Hi Gabriella. Interesting turn of events, no?"

* * *

"Lie down."

Troy did as he was told, but felt considerably awkward as they hadn't talked much on the way back to the room. She had agreed it was an 'interesting turn of events,' asked him how he was doing, and that was it. He was inquiring so much more than that, and left in a stage of suspension was not doing him any good. They hadn't seen or heard from each other in nine years. Nine _freaking_ years. There was so much that had gone on in that time. He couldn't just be left hanging off a cliff.

Gabriella rubbed the oil into his skin, kneading out the knots and kinks from overworking and staying late hours. No doubt about it, she was wondering to. She had gone through a marriage, a birth, and a divorce. He had to have some kind of crazy background, right? Something had to have happened. And to be frank, she'd always wondered if Troy had moved on. Was he able to get over their three-year relationship? Because let's face it, as much as she convinced herself that she had, she never really forgot about him. Chris was just the rebound.

"This feels amazing."

She smiled. "You're really tense. The job must have you working hard."

"Oh trust me, they do."

"The life of a basketball star is so stressful," She teased. He laughed slightly.

"I'm not a basketball star, actually. I kinda retired that trait after junior year."

"You did?" Gabriella asked in surprise. "I thought you'd be the next Lebron James."

"I could've been, I guess. But... I don't know. I just didn't have the same passion for it as I did in high school."

High school. They both simultaneously squeezed their eyes shut, reliving their high school moments once more.

"So..." Gabriella inquired, snapping out of her reverie and breaking Troy's trance as well. "What do you do if you aren't... well, playing?"

"I'm a sports marketer. We handle the merchandise and financial support of all sports teams, you know?"

She laughed. "I know what marketing is, Troy."

He laughed too. "Sorry. It's just when I tell most girls what I do, they never know what that means."

Gabriella lifted her hands off of his back. "Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Freaky genius girl, right?"

"I still hate that term," She cringed. "But you're right."

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something when you get out of here? I'd love for us to be able to talk."

"We're talking now!"

"No, you know what I meant."

"I'd love to, Troy." Gabriella accepted. "If you don't mind a tag-along."

* * *

"So, what've you been up to since college?" Gabriella asked Troy, sipping her mocha latte.

She was seated across from him in a small booth at the corner coffee house. It was a cozy atmosphere, with warm maroon seats and a crackling fireplace in the middle of the room, giving off a soft, hazy glow. Olivia was seated next to her, coloring a picture of a large round pumpkin and a smiling black cat- it was near Halloween and the kindergarteners had been getting into the spirit. Troy thought for a moment, getting all the exact details to fill her in, and then exhaled.

"Well, I don't know. Nothing too exciting. I got my classes, I went to them, and then I graduated. The end."

Gabriella laughed. "Oh come on, Troy. Something must've happened."

He shrugged. "After we broke up, I just felt like... something was missing, you know? Something really important that I couldn't go on without."

She nodded, knowing that was _exactly_ how she felt.

"At first I thought it was basketball. So I debated whether or not I should get back into it or stay out. But I figured business was much more promising- because honestly, could I really have made it as a pro?"

"Yes, I believe you could have," Gabriella answered, even though it had been more of a rhetorical question. "You always had that potential."

Troy smiled. "Thanks. And don't get me wrong, I love my job. It's demanding and I never know when it's going to steady out, but it's great. Chad says-"

"You still talk to Chad?" She inquired gleefully. "I haven't heard his name in years."

He laughed. "Yeah, we still see each other pretty much every day. He lives in the same complex as me. He and I hang out with Sharpay a lot too."

"Sharpay Evans," Gabriella sighed. "That's too funny. How's she doing? Did she ever make it Broadway?"

"Yeah she did. For a good four years," He answered. "She starred in a bunch of different musicals before getting her tonsils removed. She quit a few months after and got a job down here teaching middle schoolers. A young Miss Darbus, you could say."

"That's amazing. I'm still in touch with Taylor, of course, and I've heard a few times from Kelsi, but that's about it. It's scary to think that once we were this big group of friends and now we've all kind of simmered out and lost touch."

Troy nodded in agreement. "I know."

After a brief silence, Gabriella grinned and asked. "So how's your dating life? That's I think the only thing we haven't talked about."

He groaned. "Dormant, at the moment. You know, I've dated around but... nothing special. Nothing to call home to mom about."

She laughed, taking a sip of her latte again.

"What about yours? Please tell me you've had better luck than me."

"Well, you know how mine turned out," Gabriella answered, glancing at Olivia. "Single parenthood."

"You haven't dated since?"

She shook her head silently.

"Talk, Gabriella. We've spent this entire time talking about me. Now it's your turn."

Taking in a deep breath, she began to tell him what went on in the past nine years. "Nine years, Troy. A lot has happened in nine years. After we broke up in freshman year, I spent the rest of the year trying to get over you. It was really hard, but I knew that if I could make it the rest of the year, I would come home over the summer and be able to see you again."

He nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"But then I met Chris... and I didn't go home that summer. Instead I went to Baja, California and spent the entire summer as a counselor at a sleep-away camp there. Chris was a counselor too, but we only talked a few times a week, you know, here and there. Unimportant, really."

She glanced down at Olivia, making sure that she was too occupied to pay much attention to the story. Seeing the little girl was too busy peeling her crayons, she continued. "When I went back to school that fall, I was absolutely determined to call you and try to work things out because I missed you so much." Gabriella laughed, suddenly aware that she was blushing. "I really can't believe I'm telling you all of this."

Troy just grinned. "Keep going."

"Well one night, it was pouring rain and was absolutely miserable outside. I felt like what was going on outside was exactly how I felt on the inside, and thought the only way I could placate that was to call you and try to figure something out. So I left the dorms and went to the student hall to find a phone to try and call you. I thought, 'This is it. I'm going to fix my life up again. No more misery. No more missing Troy.'"

"I didn't get a call." Troy said softly.

Gabriella looked down. "I never made the call. When I finally reached the student hall, I met Chris. He asked me if I worked as a counselor at Playa Baja, the summer camp, and I told him I had. He asked me if I remembered him and said yes. Then we got to talking and... ended up dating." She sighed. "It was weird, like it came out of nowhere. Suddenly I had a boyfriend when I hadn't had one since high school. He was a senior and I was a sophomore and I had girls coming up to me asking how I'd 'landed such a hot guy' when I was younger than him. It felt... wrong in some way, but in other ways, I liked it."

"Honestly, he was a really sweet guy and I guess that's what I needed. When I was graduating, he proposed to me and said that he wanted to get married right away. And like you said before, I felt like something was missing and just wanted to fill that gap."

"Did you?" He asked, not in sadness, not in disappointment, just in curiosity.

She looked him directly in the eye. "No."

"Go on."

"We got married in early September. Taylor was my maid of honor and it was a really small wedding. I never actually found out why he wanted to get married so fast, but I guess it didn't matter. Then in June, I had Olivia," She took a moment to twist her finger in one of her daughter's pigtails. "And then we were divorced. Just like that."

"Why so sudden?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. But I guess it was for the best. Olivia was too young to remember it, so she never had to go through the pain of divorce. Right Livvie?"

The five-year-old grinned at her mother. "Right mommy."

"She's cute," Troy complimented. "Looks a lot like you."

"Thanks," She smiled proudly. "She's my little angel."

They were quiet for awhile, and Gabriella didn't notice when Troy paid for both of the drinks without question or protest. He spoke up as he was getting up from their booth. "So, single parent-masseuse, huh? Not what I thought Gabriella Montez would turn out to be."

She laughed slightly. "Me either. But I love it and... wouldn't change anything."

They began to leave the coffeehouse before Gabriella noticed she hadn't paid. "Hey wait, did you pay for my drink?"

"Yeah."

"Troy!" She exclaimed. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I haven't seen you in nine years so I'm merely obligated." Was his answer.

She sighed. "Don't do it again, okay? Really, I feel bad."

"Well don't. Seriously, it's not a big deal."

"And I only work as a masseuse on Tuesday's and Thursday's," Gabriella commented a few minutes later. "In case you were wondering."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Troy smiled. "Good thing I scheduled my massage for Thursday then, huh?"

She grinned. "Good thing."


	3. Still There

**YAY! An update for this story! Ha ha ha. I've been so wrapped up with 'With Love' that I totally forgot about this one, to be totally honest. And then it came as a struggle when I tried to write something for it. I actually started this on Friday, but got fed up with writer's block that I had to stop. So I started it again this morning, and with fierce determination not to give up, I completed chapter three. Woohoo!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Still There

"Alright, well this has been fun, but..." Gabriella glanced down at her daughter, who was impatiently shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I've got to get Olivia home and ready for bed."

As soon as she said that, Troy felt this strange sensation, urging himself not to let her go. They had spent the entire afternoon into most of the night together, chatting and laughing like old times. They'd really bonded, like no time had ever gone by in their relationship. And he was really starting to like her daughter as well. Troy hadn't spent much time with little kids, seeing as he was an only child and his three cousins were older. But Olivia was a sweetheart, he could already tell. He had to find a way to be able to see Gabriella again. Because losing her once was hard enough.

"Yeah it was fun. We should do this again sometime," He suggested.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

They swapped numbers and then were stuck in an awkward silence. Neither of them wanted to let the other one go, whether they were prepared to admit it or not. Olivia glanced from her mother to the nice stranger she'd been hanging out with all evening. Even though she was only five, she knew something was going on between them, and crossed her arms impatiently, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she stomped her foot dramatically and shouted,

"Just hug each other already!!"

They laughed and obliged, falling into one another's arms and making up for lost time. "I really missed you Gabriella."

"I missed you too," She sighed, melding into the hug contentedly. "Why did we ever think we could stop all contact and just be okay?"

Troy grinned, pulling away to look at her. "I don't know. We were freshmen in college. We were stupid."

Gabriella nodded in agreement, smiling. "Obviously."

"Momma," Olivia yawned from her side. "I'm tired."

"I know honey, we're going to go right now, okay?" Turning to Troy again, she shrugged. "Liv's got school tomorrow so we really should go."

"Alright. Hey I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can work something out? Meet up with Chad and Sharpay or something?" He suggested.

"That's a good idea. I work at Café Del Rio Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, so just call my cell." Gabriella instructed.

Troy nodded. "Will do."

"Can you say goodbye to Troy, Olivia?"

The five-year-old glanced up at him and smiled. "Bye-bye Troy!!"

He grinned. "Bye Olivia. It was nice meeting you."

She nodded and clutched her mother's hand. Gabriella smirked and hugged Troy again, her own goodbye. "I'm so glad I saw you again."

"Me too," Troy agreed, kissing her cheek. "It was great."

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Right. I'll call you."

"Okay. Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella."

And while Troy drove home that night, he contemplated this interesting turn of events. He hadn't told Gabriella goodbye for good this time, as he'd said he'd call her the next day. There was this odd feeling washing over him. It was almost as if he was... extremely happy. He couldn't remember a time when he'd last been this happy. But when he finally tracked one down, he realized the last time he'd truly been happy was... nine years ago, with Gabriella. Troy decided right then and there that no matter what happened tomorrow or the rest of his life, he wasn't going to let Gabriella go again.

He simply couldn't afford to.

* * *

The next day, Troy had called Gabriella during a break time at the café, and they decided to meet up at the coffee house the following night for dinner. Gabriella had felt so guilty bringing Olivia with her, but Troy shrugged it off, telling her how wonderful her daughter was and how it was not a big deal that she was accompanying them. He had talked with Olivia for a long time that night, and Gabriella marveled at how good Troy was with her daughter. He was a natural, and it greatly surprised her.

A few days later, Chris had returned from North Carolina and had picked up Olivia for the week. She was somewhat reluctant to go, because she knew her mother never really hung out with friends, so Troy was a rare occurrence. Plus, she was really beginning to like having him around. But she'd gone anyway, knowing that spending time with her father was what she had to do. The Wednesday of that same week, Troy had come into the café where Gabriella worked and she got an early lunch break, which they spent together, eating the delicious food that was almost complimentary. It was truly a good time.

And now it was Friday again, and Sharpay had continued to pester Troy about her and Chad meeting with Gabriella. She insisted that she hadn't seen her since graduation and it wasn't fair that he could hog her to himself. Troy had laughed and told her that all she had to do was set up a time and place and they could meet. So Friday night at the coffeehouse near his apartment complex was settled. Now here he sat, with Chad in a booth, waiting for the girls to show up.

"Sharpay shouldn't be late," Chad commented. "School got out three hours ago, and drama club doesn't practice on Friday anyway."

"Sometimes they do," Troy offered, taking a sip of his coffee. "If they really need a rehearsal, they schedule one."

Chad rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, you would know, Twinkle toes."

"Shut up, Chad."

The door to the coffeehouse jingled as it opened to reveal Sharpay, whose high heels clicked and clacked on the hardwood floor as she walked in. She wasn't dressed in her high school glitz-and-glam fashion, but a more sophisticated look instead. Her days of sparkly sequined outfits had been traded in for suede jackets, A-line skirts, and leather pumps. She held the door open for a man and his daughter- which Troy immediately recognized as Chris and Olivia, respectively- and ordered a latte from the counter before sliding into the booth next to Chad.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting after-school and then I talked to Ryan after." She explained, peeling a flake of nail polish off of her manicured nails. "He proposed to Kelsi and she said yes."

"That's great," Troy grinned, his attention elsewhere. "I'll have to call him to congratulate him."

"Oh, and his dance team just won their regional competition and one-hundred and fifty dollars, so now they're going to nationals," Sharpay scoffed. "He was so happy. He's like, 'Everything's working out, Shar. My life is officially perfect.' And it's not that I'm not happy for him, but why isn't my life perfect?"

"Maybe it's karma," Chad offered, receiving an immediate slap from Sharpay. "Ow! Hey, it's true!"

"He asked me how everything was going here, and you know how hard it was to tell him that I am not doing as well as him? That I don't have a love like him, or a great job like him, or a fancy apartment in New York?" She sighed dramatically. "It sucked."

"Seriously- and don't slap me again, woman- I think it's karma. I mean, you spent your entire life making Ryan's life miserable so that you could be a star, and now he's getting all the recognition that you wanted." Chad explained. "It's a slap in the face if I ever saw one."

Sharpay groaned. "I'm so jealous."

"Hi Troy!"

Troy glanced towards the sound of the little voice and found Olivia grinning up at him. He smiled. "Hey Olivia. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy's makin' a 'pointment." She said. "He plays here with his band."

"He does?"

She nodded, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Sometimes. I like watching 'cause he plays some songs I know. Then I can dance!!"

Troy laughed. "That sounds like fun. How was school today?"

Olivia looked up for a second, recalling what had happened just a few short hours ago while Chad and Sharpay glanced at each other and then back at the scene, amazed. "Um... it was fun. My teacher said we're gonna have job day soon! We get to bring in our parents to talk about where they work!"

"I remember career day," He grinned. "Who's going to come in for you? Mom or Dad?"

The little girl shrugged. "I don't know. Is my mommy coming here with you tonight?"

"She should be here soon."

"Olivia! Come on sweetheart, let's go!" Chris called out from the doorway.

"I gotta go now, Troy. Bye!" She squealed, waving excitedly before turning to leave.

"Bye Olivia," Troy found himself smiling as he turned back to his friends, who were staring at him expectantly. "What?"

"Bolton," Chad started, shaking his head. "You've gotten soft."

"She's so cute!" Sharpay squealed. "Is that Gabriella's daughter?"

"Yeah, she's a cutie."

After a moment, Gabriella entered the coffeehouse, seemingly exhausted. She ordered a coffee and found her friends, sliding into the booth next to Troy. "Hi guys."

"Gabriella!" Sharpay squealed like schoolgirl. "It's been soooo long!"

She laughed. "Good to see you too, Sharpay."

"Gab, you haven't changed," Chad commented. "Still hot."

Troy shot him a glance, but he didn't notice.

Gabriella giggled. "Oh Chad, how I've missed you."

"So how've you been? God, I feel like it's been eight million years!!"

"Fine, fine," She answered truthfully. "How about you? Broadway star, and all?"

Sharpay pursed her lips. "I would've been, if that stupid strep throat didn't keep coming back. My singing voice is still not what it's supposed to be. Want to hear?"

"No Sharpay," Chad stopped her. "Nobody wants to hear you sing about tits and ass."

She gasped indignantly. "_A Chorus Line_ is a great musical, Chad Danforth!" To Gabriella, she explained, "That's the musical I was supposed to star in before my surgery. But, alas, I could not."

"I see," Gabriella grinned. "What about you, Chad? Anything exciting in your life?"

"Well all those cool commercials you see on TV? I designed those," He stated proudly. "And my dating life sucks. This one girl, Michelle, and I have been dating on and off for like a year or something. But she's kinda boring."

"At least you're dating," Sharpay complained. "Ever since Luke and I broke up- he was my college boyfriend- my dating life has been a black hole of nothingness."

"What happened to Ryan and Kelsi?" Gabriella asked after a moment of silence. "And Zeke and Jason?"

"Ryan and Kelsi are engaged as of this morning," Sharpay filled in. "They live in New York-"

"Don't get her started on New York." Troy warned. Sharpay glared at him.

"And Zeke owns a bakery in Florida. It's pretty successful, actually. Jason's floating around. He decided he wanted to 'travel abroad,' so he's just going all over the world and experiencing new things." Chad continued. "I think he's in Ireland this week."

"Wow," Gabriella said, impressed. "That's so cool."

"Your turn," Sharpay dished. "Tell us _everything_!"

Gabriella proceeded to tell them every little thing that had happened since graduation, and all three of them listened intently. When she was finished, Chad began to clap. "Okay, you win."

She laughed. "I know, it's dramatic, isn't it?"

"Well we met your daughter earlier. She's adorable!" Sharpay gushed,

Gabriella looked confused. "You met her? How?"

"Chris came in to make an appointment for his band." Troy explained. "I didn't know he was in a band."

"Oh yeah," Gabriella frowned. "That's the 'project' he's always working on. Did I forget to mention that little detail?"

The three nodded.

"Yeah. He and a bunch of his college buddies formed this band, thinking they're going to be the next Van Halen. They travel around to different cities for the gigs they have, which is why he can never take Olivia when I need him to." She sighed. "His band isn't even that good."

Chad's phone buzzed and he answered it swiftly, apologizing for breaking the moment. "Hello? Ah, Parker, my man! ... Blue? No! I told them... Exactly. ... Yellow and green! Where would they get blue from?! ... Well I'm kind of in the middle of something... oh, okay. ... I'll be down soon. Yeah... later." He sighed perplexedly and stuffed the phone in his pocket, standing up. "I gotta go. Stupid layout went wrong and I'm the only one that can fix it."

"Okay," Gabriella got out of the booth to hug him. "Bye Chad. It was good seeing you."

"Yeah, good seeing you too, Gabriella. I'll talk to you soon."

She sat down again as he left the building. Sharpay was checking messages on her own phone and Troy was tapping his empty coffee cup to an unknown beat. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks for scheduling this. It was nice."

He returned her smile. "Hey, no problem. I love hanging out with these guys and one more just makes it more fun."

Grinning, she took a sip of her coffee. Troy gained composure and decided to ask her out now. It was now or never, he decided.

"Gabriella, do you want to... go out for dinner tomorrow night? Alone?"

She glanced at him. "Like on a date?"

He laughed slightly. "Yeah. A date."

Gabriella looked away, blushing. "I don't know. I'm supposed to be getting Olivia back tomorrow and we were just going hang out... I'd have to find a sitter..."

"I'll watch her!" Sharpay offered happily. Both of the others stared at her in disbelief.

"You will?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"I never took you to be a babysitter kind," Troy teased.

She glared at him. "I am very good with kids, Troy Bolton. Besides, neither of you have dated in a long time, so you need this."

"Hey!" He shouted defensively. "I had a date last week!"

Sharpay tilted her head, staring him down. "Melanie doesn't count. She was such a psychopath."

"True."

"Okay," Gabriella agreed, somewhat reluctantly. "You can watch her."

Gabriella and Sharpay discussed the logistics and rules that she had with her daughter. She gave her the address and emergency numbers while Troy just smiled in content. He finally felt like things were looking up. He had a great life, but it was just dull before this moment. His boring apartment, his boring job, his boring car... they all seemed so much more exciting now. He drove home that night, a silly grin still upon his face as he realized,

He had a date with Gabriella Montez.


	4. Cloud Nine

**This chapter is pretty long. Hahah. But now that 'With Love' is over, I can focus on this one. Yay! I know you're all jumping with joy right now, lol. I also have a new story idea, but as for now, with my three in-progress stories, I won't be starting it yet. I think I'll do what I did with 'With Love' and write it ahead of time so I can post chapters for it regularly. But yeah. I have to finish this one, the parody, and the Spanish one before I can even think about my story, 'cause I'll end up getting overwhelmed, hahah.**

**I don't own anything. So kiss it.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Cloud Nine

"Don't worry, Gabriella," Sharpay assured her friend, placing a freshly manicured hand upon her shoulder. "I'll take great care of her. I'm around kids all the time now. I know how they work."

Gabriella bit her lip and glanced over Sharpay's shoulder at her daughter, who had busily occupied herself setting up her Barbie dream house, doctor's office, and school. Now, she was dressing her favorite Barbies and placing them in their respective occupations, humming a little tune as she worked, oblivious to the two adults in the room who were watching her. A few moments after placing her Malibu Barbie out on the deck of the dream house for her tanning session, Olivia smoothed out her own pink tank top and adjusted her denim skirt, sitting back down in a more comfortable position.

"I never really left her before," Gabriella stated hesitantly. "It feels weird."

"Honestly," Sharpay reasoned. "It will be fine. Olivia? Aren't we going to have a great time tonight?"

The little blonde glanced up at Sharpay and smiled, nodding. "Yes we are."

"And shouldn't Mommy go have fun with Troy?"

"Yes she should."

"See? We'll be alright. Go! Get out of here already!" She shooed, and Gabriella turned away, but turned back again.

"Wait," She bent down and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Be good for Sharpay, okay?"

"I will, Mommy. Have fun with Troy!!"

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks."

Sharpay opened the door to her friend's apartment and nearly shoved her out of the door, wishing her a good time on her lovely date night. She then shut the door and locked it for safety, and retreated back to where Olivia's 'Barbie World' was scattered all over the living room. Sharpay took a seat beside the little girl, observing for a few minutes while she set up a small family in the dream house. There was a mother Barbie, a Kelly doll acting as the daughter, a puppy, and a small cat. Sharpay noticed, interestingly enough, that the family didn't have a father, and decided to call her out on it.

"Where's the Daddy?"

Olivia, seeming to have just noticed she was there, glanced at her in surprise. "What Daddy?"

"The family's Daddy. You know? The man that's married to the Mom."

"Oh," Olivia said softly, lifting the Kelly doll and beginning to play again. "They don't have a Daddy."

"Why not?"

"'Cause the Mom's not married, like my Mom," Olivia explained. "They'll be okay without him."

Sharpay marveled at the child's understanding of the concept. "I bet they will."

Olivia held out a glamorous Barbie, dressed in a pink ball gown and a crown atop her head, to Sharpay. "Do you wanna play?"

"Sure."

"You can be Prom Queen Barbie," She suggested. "Because Mommy told me you always wanted to be Prom Queen, but you weren't."

Sharpay laughed. "She told you that?"

"Yup."

"Well thank you, Olivia. I'll live out my dreams vicariously through Prom Queen Barbie."

"And you can even name her Sharpay!" Olivia squealed. "Then it'll feel real!"

"That's a really good idea," She grinned. "A really good idea."

* * *

"This place serves the best Italian food ever," Troy announced, pulling into the parking lot of Villa Italia and turning off his vehicle. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will," Gabriella agreed as she stepped out of the car. "I mean, you picked it out. How could I not?"

He smiled and just then let himself take in all of her appearance. She was dressed simply, but elegantly all in the same, in a black cocktail dress that fell just above the knees. A sky-blue satin sash was tied at her waist, which was still skinny and thin, even after the birth of her daughter. Her black heels were clacking as she walked beside him to the door of the restaurant, and her hair was curled, falling just below her shoulders in sheer beauty. He hadn't noticed he was staring until they'd made it into the restaurant, and the hostess was getting very impatient with his non-responsiveness.

"Sir for the last time, do you have a reservation?"

"Troy?" Gabriella turned to him. "Answer her."

He snapped from his reverie. "I'm sorry. Yes, it's under Bolton."

"I see," The hostess, a gray-haired woman with the remnants of insomnia etched across her face, glanced at the reservation book and sighed. "Follow me."

She led them to a small table in a semi-secluded area near the front of restaurant and placed the menus in front of them. Telling them their server would be there soon enough, she left tiredly, murmuring something about needing to retire. Troy glanced at Gabriella, who grinned and picked up her menu, placing her purse on the other side of her so as not to hold it as she browsed. He mimicked her actions, even though he knew what he would order. This was one of his favorite restaurants.

"So how've you been?" He asked nervously. Yes, he was nervous. He had been on numerous dates with Gabriella before, but for some reason, he was extremely apprehensive on this one.

"I'm alright. You? How was work?"

"I'm okay. Work was... well, work was how it always is; boring and stressful."

"You can say that again," Gabriella agreed. "You know it's weird, but I feel like... I feel like in high school, we never planned any of this. Don't you?"

Troy nodded. "It's not weird at all. I feel the same way."

"We had such high hopes for ourselves and then... nothing turned out the way it was going to be."

"Remember that night after senior prom?" Troy asked. "That's when it all happened."

"How could I forget that?" Gabriella scrunched up her nose. "Chad got drunk on all of the champagne in the back of the limo and threw up on my shoes."

Troy laughed. "Oh yeah. And then we had to explain to Mrs. Danforth where his 'twenty-four-hour flu' came from."

"And we had pay for the champagne and tell the driver why he was missing so much," She giggled. "That was interesting night."

"Yeah. Definitely not how I expected prom night to end."

"But it didn't end there," Gabriella pointed out softly. "That's when we went to the hill behind East High and planned out our futures, remember?"

"Of course. I was going to UConn to become the next NBA all-star."

"And I was going to UCLA to become a biochemist."

"I was going to make millions of dollars a year on the Lakers."

"I was going to find a cure for cancer."

"Then we were going to come home stars..." Troy trailed off.

"And get married." Gabriella finished for him.

He looked up at her. "It's funny how things don't work out, huh?"

She stared right back. "It's funny how they do."

"Okay, sorry for the wait, guys," A young, cheerful waitress grinned at them as she whipped out her pad and pen. "What can I get for you?"

Troy tore his gaze away from Gabriella to smile slightly at the waitress. "I'll have the spaghetti al pesto."

"Excellent choice. And for you?"

"The pasta primavera, please."

"Good choice as well. Okay! We'll have those out for you in a jiffy!" She hurried away to another table and Gabriella shook her head.

"I guess it's better than the hostess, but I think she's a little too hyper."

Troy grinned. "I think you're right."

There was a short silence as each of them knew the other was still thinking about the previous conversation. Gabriella sighed. "Troy... why did it work out the way it did? How come we couldn't have just stayed in touch?"

He didn't quite have an answer. "I honestly don't know."

"Me either. And I still don't to this day. Would it really have been so much trouble to just pick up a phone? Or hop on the computer and send an e-mail?"

"No," He answered truthfully. "But maybe we wanted to lose touch with each other."

"What?" She questioned in confusion. "Why would we want that?"

"I don't know. But think about it. All of the other couples we knew in high school broke up. They knew they couldn't keep in touch. And now, most of them are still friends, if not dating again. But we stayed together, and the pressure of seeing other couples at school was getting to us. It was sad, you know? Because we didn't go to the same school, so we weren't able to be hand-in-hand, kissing and hugging all the time."

Gabriella was silent, processing this in her mind and finding that it all made sense.

"Then of course we couldn't be together. It was too awkward. But neither of us wanted to break us up. I mean, who would want to, right? So we just gradually stopped calling, and blamed it on the schoolwork. Eventually, it was all over. I called you at the end of freshman year to end it and... that was that."

"We were already long gone by then," Gabriella stated. "But Troy... I still thought about you once in awhile. Even when I was with Chris."

Troy smiled, fondly remembering his college years, when he'd compare every girl he dated to Gabriella. "I always thought about you, Gabriella. Almost every single day."

"That's quite flattering, Bolton," She laughed. "Very flattering."

"Here we are!" The same cheery waitress announced, placing their respective meals in front of them. "Enjoy your dinner!"

"Thanks."

"This is delicious," Gabriella gushed. "You're right; best Italian food ever."

"I told you." He said, forking some noodles into his mouth.

"So why do you think the only high school couple that could make it was Ryan and Kelsi?"

Troy almost choked on his pesto from laughing so hard. Gabriella stared at him like he was insane; clearly not seeing what was so funny. "What? It was an honest question!"

"I don't know, I just thought it was funny." He defended. "And those two had their share of breakups too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For some really dumb reasons. But once they finally got back together for the last time, Ryan got his big choreographing job in New York, and he and Kelsi were off. We haven't seen them since, but Sharpay still talks to him everyday and keeps us posted."

"Oh."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to know we're all back in touch with you again. Did you know he had a huge crush on you in high school? Well, before he got smitten with Kelsi."

"No way!" It was her time to choke. "He did?"

Troy nodded. "Yup. And he was afraid of me finding out 'cause he thought I'd beat him up. But I was glad to know he liked you, because then I knew it proved all of the gay rumors false."

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked. "You never really thought he was gay, did you?"

"Well... I don't know. When a guy doesn't have a girlfriend for his _entire_ life, you kinda get to wondering..."

"You're terrible," She shook her head, sipping her beverage.

"So terrible that I just bought you dinner?" Troy asked innocently, handing the waitress the paid bill.

"You bought me dinner? Are you kidding? This is the second time you bought me something!!" Gabriella chided, heading towards the restaurant door.

"It was a date, Gabriella." Was his excuse, as he held the car door open for her.

"Troy you're way too nice to me."

"Am not," He protested, pulling out of the parking lot. "I didn't know you lived so close to me."

"Don't change the subject."

"Too late."

She smiled, though it was hidden from him in the dark. "Well yeah, I do. Close enough to walk, probably."

"Yeah, my complex is only a few streets away from yours. That's cool."

"Uh-huh."

The rest of the ride was spent with idle chatter, and when they finally reached Gabriella's apartment complex, she grinned and kissed his cheek. "This was amazing, Troy. We'll have to do it again sometime. And thanks for dinner. Even though you weren't supposed to pay for it."

"I was too!" He shouted. "And now I'm also going to walk you to your door, because I'm a responsible date like that."

She laughed and they headed into the building and up the old creaky stairwell. Once reaching her door, they could hear Olivia and Sharpay from behind it.

"She's not asleep yet?"

"I guess not. She should be. Her bedtime was a half hour ago."

Troy cleared his throat. "Well... tonight was... just like old times."

"It was," She agreed.

"I don't think I've had a date this great since..." He thought back awhile and then smiled. "Since the last time we went out."

Gabriella blushed furiously and looked away before glancing up again to meet his gaze. "I think I'd have to say the same thing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Even with Chris?"

"Even with Chris."

It was at that moment that Gabriella and Troy found exactly what they've been searching for. It felt completely ridiculous that they hadn't noticed before. What was missing from their lives was each other. He leaned in slowly, not wanting this if she didn't want it, but she leaned in as well, and that gave him all the confidence to press his lips against hers. Her eyes closed out of instinct and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, urging him to kiss her longer to make up for lost time. As they finally pulled away, letting air rush back into their lungs, Troy glanced at her tentatively.

"Too fast?"

Gabriella shook her head slowly. "I was beginning to wonder what took you so long."

He leaned into her again, but as he did so, her apartment door flew open to reveal Olivia who screeched, "MOMMY'S HOME!!"

"H-Hi honey," Gabriella greeted her daughter, a bit flushed from previous activities. "Why aren't you in your pajamas?"

"Sharpay and I saw you two kissing!" The five-year-old squealed. "Are you in love, Momma?"

The redness returned to her cheeks immediately. "Um..."

"Sharpay told me that in high school, you and Troy were in love. You guys are still in love, aren't you?"

"Sweetheart, why don't you go put your pajamas on while I talk to your little friend Sharpay in private, okay?"

"Okay," Olivia agreed, running to her bedroom hurriedly.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella hissed once she heard the bedroom door slam. "What the hell were you telling her?"

Sharpay threw her hands up in mock defense. "So we had a little talk about the good ol' days. What's the big deal?"

Gabriella sighed. "Why were you telling her about me and Troy?"

"She wanted to know!" Sharpay insisted. "So, how was your date?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Too late," Sharpay grinned in triumph.

"Ugh, you sound like Troy."

"And that's a bad thing?" Troy commented from the doorway.

"Yeah well, I've been hanging out with him too long." Sharpay laughed. "I can't go yet; Olivia's got something to show you. I uh, taught her a little something."

"Oh god, if you taught her anything we learned in high school, I swear I will-"

"Relax!! It's harmless musical fun." Sharpay smiled. "Olivia! Come show your mom what I taught you tonight!"

Olivia returned to the living area, dressed in her soft pink nightgown. "Okay! You're gonna love this!"

"Oh joy..."

She cleared her throat and pressed her hands, beginning to sing. "Let me entertain you! Let me make you smile! I will do some kicks. Oh!" She kicked her leg high in the air, giggling slightly. "And I will do some tricks! Oh! So let me entertain you, and we'll have a really good time. Yes Sir, we'll have a really good time!!"

Olivia posed, a huge smile on her face, and waited for applause. Sharpay clapped immediately and it took a few minutes for Troy and Gabriella to catch on. "That was adorable baby. Now say goodnight to everyone and head off to bed. I'll be in to tuck you in soon, okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Goodnight Troy!"

"Goodnight Olivia."

She ran up and hugged Sharpay. "Goodnight Sharpay! I hope we get to do this again!"

"Me too," Sharpay laughed. "Nighty-night Olivia!"

When the bedroom door closed again, Gabriella turned to Sharpay. "You taught her a song about a stripper?"

"Hey! I left out the risqué part. You know, the part where it's like, 'And if you're real good, I'll make you feel good. I want-'"

"Got it Sharpay. Really. _Gypsy_ is not a musical for kids."

"Lighten up!" Sharpay gave her friend a hug and headed for the door where Troy was still standing. "Or do you need to kiss Bolton again to do so?"

"Sharpay!"

"Goodnight Gabriella! You can pay me tomorrow!"

The two watched Sharpay's blonde curls bounce down the stairs and out of sight. Gabriella sighed. "My daughter's going to be a stripper."

"She is not," Troy laughed. "She's going to be in a musical _about_ a stripper."

A smile spread across her face. "Goodnight Troy."

He kissed her quickly once more before heading towards the stairs. "Goodnight Gabriella."

It was the happiest he'd felt in a very long time.

* * *

**Okay, unless you know anything about theater, you have no idea what Olivia just did. That song was "Let Me Entertain You" from _Gypsy_, which is a musical about a stripper, lol. So... sorry if you didn't get it. Review!**


	5. The Divorce

**This chapter makes me grin. I don't know why, but I really like it. Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile, because honestly I was going to update last weekend, but things got crazy because my grandfather passed away so I was busy with the funeral and bawling my eyes out. And then I contemplated deleting this story, but then I decided I liked it too much, lol. So I'm happy to say that here is chapter five of 'Deep.' Enjoy!**

**I own nothing. Poppy, this one's for you.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Divorce

Olivia Hanson hopped off of the school bus and skipped up the sidewalk in the warm Albuquerque sun towards home. She glanced over at the parking lot next to the apartment complex and giggle happily when she noticed Troy's Ford Taurus parked near the entrance. He was always here after work and she'd gotten used to having him around all the time. She adjusted the pink straps of her backpack before yanking open the door to the lobby of the apartment complex and jumping inside. After fishing around in her pocket for a few minutes, she retrieved a small silver key and skipped up to the mailboxes, unlocking her box and gathering the various mail items before heading towards the wooden staircase leading upstairs.

She struggled to climb the steps and carry the mail at the same time. For a five-year-old, this was a big task, but she knew her mother would be very grateful for her retrieval of the mail. Olivia loved doing things for her mother. She always felt so excited when her mother praised her for it. She greeted her neighbor, Mrs. Jenkins, who was going out to walk her dog. Mrs. Jenkins used to baby-sit for her when she was an infant, but nowadays Sharpay usually came over while Gabriella and Troy had their date nights. Stopping at her door, number 20, she stuffed the mail key back in her pocket and dug out the key to the home door, shoving it into the lock and turning the handle.

Just as she noticed outside, Troy was over, and he and her mother were seated on the couch, holding hands and kissing every now and then. Olivia giggled silently before closing the door quietly and setting the mail down on the kitchen table. She wondered how long it would take before either of them noticed she'd come in. Helping herself to a glass of cold water, she sat down at her usual place at the table and sorted through the mail, looking for something that was relevant to her. When she found nothing was hers, she sighed aloud and walked over to the couch.

"Mommy, I brought in the mail."

Gabriella jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Oh, thank you, honey."

"But none of it's for me."

"Okay."

"Hi Troy," Olivia grinned cheekily at him.

Troy laughed. "Hey Olivia. What's up?"

"Nothing. Next Monday is our career day!" She shouted excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"That does sound like fun."

"Liv, will you hand me the mail please?"

"Sure Mom," She skipped back into the kitchen, gathered the envelopes into her arms and handed them over to her mother.

"Thanks babe," Gabriella smiled appreciatively. She thumbed through a few of the envelopes- bills, bills, and more bills- before noticing a thick white envelope with red writing scrawled across it. _Issued To: Miss Gabriella Montez_. Whoever sent it hadn't known she'd gotten married apparently.

"Wow Troy, look at this," She waved the envelope at him before opening it slowly.

"What is it?"

"It's from East High. An invitation to the ten-year reunion, I assume."

"Oh... wow. I can't believe it's going to be ten years in June," Troy sighed. "Oh god, we're so old."

"Tell me about it."

"You're not old!" Olivia commented. "Daddy's old. He's gonna be thirty!"

Gabriella laughed. "I'm sure your father would love to know you think that. Which reminds me, did you pack your bag? He's coming to pick you up at four."

"No. I gotta do it now."

"Okay, thank you."

Olivia raced off to her bedroom and Troy smiled at the reaction between mother and daughter. "She's such a well-behaved kid."

"Isn't she? She's all I could ever hope for in a child," Gabriella commented, reading through the details of the ten-year reunion. "Hey, does your dad still coach?"

"Nah, he retired last year. The Wildcats haven't been the same since Chad and the guys and I left." Troy answered. "You know how it is. I'm sure the decathlon team sucks now without you and Taylor."

She laughed. "Maybe. I wouldn't know."

"So what does it say?"

"_East High School invites you to the Class of 2008 ten-year reunion celebration on June fifth, 2018. The reunion will be held in East High's gymnasium from seven o' clock until midnight. Please RSVP to Jon Matsui at 367-8844 or Karen Darbus at 367-9223 with your response. We hope you'll be able to make it and reunite with the fellow Wildcats you left behind._"

"What a depressing last line," Troy laughed. "But seriously, Darbus still works there? She's older than my dad!"

"Apparently. And seven o' clock until midnight? Don't they know that some of us have children and jobs they need to get back to the next day?"

"No Gabriella, they think we're still the eighteen-year-olds that left them ten years ago. You know, the teenagers who stayed out until all hours and didn't care about their curfews."

She smirked. "We never did care about our curfews, did we?"

Troy shook his head. "Never. I remember your mom being so mad at us because I'd bring you home hours after your curfew." He paused to laugh at the memory before asking, "How's your mom doing anyway?"

A painful expression shot across Gabriella's face, and Troy instantly knew he'd said something wrong. "She... she died a few years ago. Heart attack."

"Oh god. Gabriella, I'm sorry." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. You had no way of knowing."

They were silent for awhile, basking in the comfort of each others' arms before Olivia came trudging down the hallway, dragging her purple striped duffle bag behind her. She had a disappointed expression etched across her face, and her head was down so her soft blonde hair hid her eyes from the two on the couch. She dragged the bag all the way to the front door, dropped it, and plopped down upon it, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, sulkily. Gabriella took notice of the change in attitude.

"Livvie, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go to Daddy's."

Gabriella cast a glance at Troy, who shrugged before walking over and kneeling beside her daughter. "Why not?"

The little girl shrugged as well. "He doesn't want me."

Her mother looked appalled. "What? That's ridiculous, Olivia. Of course he wants you."

She sighed. "Well... he just complains a lot."

"About what?"

"About how you don't love him anymore."

Gabriella closed her eyes momentarily. "Honey, I'm sure that's not the reason. I haven't loved him for a long time. Are you sure there isn't another reason?"

But Olivia shook her head. "No Mommy, that's why. He says that you shouldn't have... moved on as quickly as you did and that you never loved him in the first place."

Now she was shocked. "He said that to you?"

"Yes. Because I asked him one night why he was always mad around you and he said because you never loved him and were just trying to..." Her little brain thought about what words her father had used. "Seek solace from your breakup with your high school flame. Whatever that means."

Gabriella gasped, not daring to look at Troy. "He... He... oh god."

"Mommy, what's a high school flame? And what does solace mean?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Solace means comfort, honey," Gabriella exclaimed, scooping her daughter into her arms and standing up, fitting her comfortably on her hip. "And a high school flame is... well, it's like a boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh," She nodded knowingly. "I gotcha."

"Listen Liv. What happened between your father and I has nothing to do with you. We've always looked out for what's best for you and the way he's acting is inappropriate, but he's doing this because he's mad at me, not you. Okay?"

Olivia nodded.

"He loves you so much. And so do I. Don't think that our divorce was because of you, because it most certainly was not." She kissed the top of her head comfortingly.

"Momma?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"Why aren't you mad at Daddy like he is at you?"

Gabriella glanced at her daughter, who was waiting patiently for an answer, her own brown eyes staring back at her. She had to think about this one. Why wasn't she mad at Chris? _Because it's my damn fault! I have nothing to be mad at him for. All he did was love me unconditionally and I couldn't return that._ Of course, she couldn't tell Olivia this, not yet anyway. There would come a time for the exact, open and honest truth but now, while she was only a five-year-old was not the time. She gave her small frame a squeeze before coming up with a suitable answer.

"I don't know, hun. Maybe I haven't gotten to that stage yet. But don't worry about us, okay? Just go play for know and we'll worry about this another time. I'll talk to your dad and he'll stop complaining, alright?"

"Okay," Olivia grinned, wriggling free from her mother's grasp and running back to her bedroom to play.

Gabriella sighed tiredly and collapsed on the couch again next to Troy. "Oh my god."

"Yeah," Was his response.

"I knew this day would come. But I never thought it would be this soon."

"Yeah," He replied again.

"I can't believe he'd openly complain to her like that," Gabriella sighed. "He's such an ass sometimes."

"Yeah," Troy answered for the third time.

"Wow Troy, you're a college graduate. I thought you would've expanded your vocabulary by now," She teased.

"Sorry," He apologized. "But... I don't know what else to say."

"I don't blame you."

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly happened between you and Chris?"

She bit her lip. Once again, she knew he'd ask her at some point, but she clearly wasn't ready for it right now. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Gabriella. We've talked about everything else," Troy pleaded. "This is the one thing you always avoid. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course. But... I really don't want to relive it."

"Was it really that bad?"

Gabriella thought this over. "Maybe not. But it seemed like it at the time."

"Talking about it helps," He offered. "Come on. Spill."

She sighed. "Okay fine."

Troy grinned in triumph as Gabriella relived that morning again...

_-Flashback-_

_It was an early December morning, mid-winter in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She and Chris had been avoiding each other, that much she knew. They tried to go on like nothing was wrong, like he couldn't see past her flimsy unhappy façade. But it was clear that there was something wrong in their relationship that couldn't be fixed. And although Gabriella was so willing to try, she knew there would always be that binding force holding her back. What was it? She had yet to come to identify it. But when she did, she knew all her troubles would melt away..._

_She was in the living room on this mid-morning, seated upon the couch with a sleeping Olivia in her arms. Their sweet little two-year-old had come down with a moderate cold, and hadn't been getting much sleep, so Gabriella was grateful that she was finally resting and now she could too. She'd just put her head back against the couch when Chris wandered in, even though he was due in work a few hours ago. She smiled at him and returned it weakly; obviously something was on his mind. When she questioned him about it, he just sighed and sat adjacent to her on the couch, running a smooth hand through Olivia's soft blonde curls before sighing and getting to the point._

"_Gabriella," He dragged out her name, as if what he was saying was painful. "Something's up with you."_

"_What do you mean?" She answered, afraid he'd caught on._

"_You aren't happy. I can tell it from your face whenever I come home. You smile, you kiss, but it's not out of love. It's out of compliance. You feel like you have to do this because we're married, and I see it. I feel it. I can tell."_

_Gabriella opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "No Gabriella, listen to what I'm saying. Your mind is somewhere else. It feels like you're in the clouds all the time. And your heart... well I don't really know if I ever had it to begin with."_

_She looked down in shame. He knew. He really knew._

_Chris passed her a packet of papers and she didn't even have to open and look at them to tell what they were. Was he really doing this to her? Was he really calling it quits? Sure, she'd made a mistake, but marriage was full of mistakes. You had to overlook them and overcome them. That's how to keep a marriage going strong. But Chris clearly didn't want to even try. In silence he stood and walked towards the doorway. She called out for him._

"_I'm sorry Chris."_

_He stopped in his tracks, but only for a moment. Continuing through the door, he left her behind, without so much as a response._

_-End Flashback-_

Troy was stunned in silence as Gabriella finished her story. "It was really hard. We had to decide who got the house, the amenities, the cars... and then the child support was a pain. I don't know he was just so... bitter about everything. His family took it better than he did. It was just terrible."

"God."

"Yeah, and then a few months later my mother died. Way to put the cherry on top of a great year." Gabriella commented sarcastically. "I'm just glad Olivia was too young to remember any of that. I would never want her to go through that."

"Oh no of course not," Troy agreed. "That's not something any child should ever have to go through."

Gabriella laughed, standing. "Yeah. It's not fun, I would know. I was nine when my parents got divorced and it was horrible. I remember crying myself to sleep for the first eighteen months. Man, I would _never_ want Olivia to feel like that."

Troy's heart ached as he watched her go to the kitchen to get dinner started. "You wanna stay for dinner? It's just gonna be me tonight if you don't."

"Of course. How could I pass up that offer?"

There was a knock at the door. Gabriella, who was struggling to open a can of string beans, called out to Troy, "Will you grab that?"

"Um..." Troy started hesitantly, knowing that it was four o' clock and that the person behind the door was probably Chris. "Sure..."

He opened the door and sure enough, it was Chris. "Hey. Is Gabriella around?"

"Um. Yeah. Gabriella?"

She appeared, still struggling with the string beans can. "Chris, I really am not up to arguing tonight. But what the hell are you thinking talking about the divorce with Olivia?"

Chris glowered at her. "I just think she should know the truth."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen. She's five years old, Chris! Five! We shouldn't be discussing things like this with her for another ten years!"

He rolled his eyes at her before slinging the purple duffle bag over his shoulder. "Will you just go get her? I am in no mood to be yelled at by you."

Gabriella slammed the can of beans on the kitchen counter before heading down the hallway. An awkward silence lingered through the air as Chris surveyed Troy and Troy looked anywhere but towards Chris. He cleared his throat and Troy thought about everything Gabriella had told him that day and the days before, trying to think about everything but the fact that her ex-husband was in the same room as him. Finally, Chris spoke up, tired of the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm Chris." He introduced himself, as though nothing had gone down between him and Gabriella just moments before.

"I figured," Troy responded. "Things between you two were pretty heated."

Chris sighed. "Yeah, well... that's how things are with us. Most divorced couples are like that."

Troy nodded. "I'm sure."

Gabriella and Olivia appeared and hugged and kissed goodbye. She skipped over to her father, giving him a hug before waving to Troy, who waved back, and heading out the door, already down the steps. Gabriella had finally won the battle with the string beans and was stirring them in a pot on the stove. While they were simmering a few minutes later, she began to measure some rice into a boiling pot of water. Troy was still stuck in his awkward situation as Chris retreated from the doorway.

"I hope you're Troy," Chris offered as his goodbye. "Because if you're not, you're going to hear an awful lot about him."

Troy didn't have time to speak before Chris added, "And if you're like me, you'll never measure up."

Troy closed the door after he left and glanced back at Gabriella in the kitchen, humming to herself as she cooked before grinning madly behind her back. His eyes were filled with such love and adoration. What could he say? He truly had missed her and her story and Chris's confirmation had been all the proof he needed to say that she had truly missed him as well. Hell, she'd divorced the first man she married because of him. One man's loss, another man's treasure.

_Chris doesn't know what he gave up..._


	6. Sheer Unadulterated Envy

**Not too sure about this chapter. The beginning and the middle make sense but the end is kinda... faulty. Lol. Let's see what you guys think. Thank you all for your reviews _and_ your condolences about my grandfather. They were much appreciated, trust me. If any of those stupid double boxes show up during this chapter, please do your best to ignore them. I understand that it's hard and really annoying, but... you know FanFiction. It likes to be gay when it wants to be...**

**I own no one and nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Sheer Unadulterated Envy

"Gabriella, what are you doing this weekend?"

Gabriella glanced up from her morning dishes to meet his crystal blue-eyed stare. "Um... nothing, why?"

"Well I have this promo in Phoenix for the Suns. It's like this convention and a fundraiser and promotional all in one," Troy explained, leaning against the kitchen counter beside the sink. "I was just thinking... I don't know. Maybe you could come with me? We could have a fun little weekend getaway together."

She grinned, draining the dishwater and placing a bowl in the drainer. "Sure. That sounds great. Sharpay's taking Olivia to see _The Little Mermaid_ this weekend, and she's ecstatic, so I don't think she'll miss me too much if I go."

"You know, back in high school, you never would think of Sharpay to be the one who'd want to cart around a five-year-old, much less have children," Troy commented. "And now... hell, look at her."

"I know. She's like Olivia's second mom." Gabriella laughed. "I feel like I don't even spend as much time with her as Sharpay does."

"Bye Mom!" Olivia scurried into to the kitchen, reaching up to kiss her mother on the cheek before hurrying to gather her things together.

"Liv, why are you so rushed?"

"The sooner I get to school, the sooner I get home, and the sooner I get to see _The Little Mermaid_!!" She shouted excitedly, throwing the front door open. "Bye!"

Gabriella and Troy laughed and called their goodbyes to the little girl and the door slammed shut. Gabriella proceeded to fold the pile of laundry that was building up beside the laundry closet and put it away quickly. Troy continued to drink his coffee at the table while she retreated to her bedroom to change for work. She was hoping desperately to quit her gig at the café, and had a job interview at ten thirty. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue pencil skirt, a baby blue blouse, and thick high heels. She opted towards straightening her hair today, and clipped back a portion of it with her mother's old hair barrette. When she emerged from the kitchen, Troy grinned from his place at the sink.

"Look at you, Miss Sophisticated."

She grinned. "Thanks. You didn't have to wash that."

"Yes I did. I used it, didn't I?"

"I guess. You really think I look okay?"

He came over to her, closing off the gap between them with a swift kiss. "You look great."

"Alright. Then I need to get to work before I leave for this interview, and you have to go too," She grabbed her purse and progressed pushing Troy out the door with her. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Five thirty?" He asked. "It's kind of a long drive to Phoenix."

"Sounds good. Olivia's leaving at five, so... that'll work." She kissed him again before they parted ways. "Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella." He unlocked his car and headed off to work, happy that he'd gotten her to come along.

* * *

After completing her interview, which she hoped had gone well, Gabriella traded her heels in for more practical, comfortable shoes, pulled her straightened hair into a ponytail, and returned to Café Del Rio. She greeted her coworkers before donning a waist apron and her pen and pencil and taking the orders from the various tables she was assigned to. At around one thirty or so, when the lunch rush was slowing down slightly, Sharpay entered the café, greeting her friend with a wave and sitting down at a table in the corner.

Gabriella approached her. "It's Friday... isn't there school on Friday?"

Sharpay groaned. "I called in sick. I really can't stand those kids."

"Get a new job, Sharpay."

"You get a new job," She shot back lamely. "You don't like yours either."

Gabriella sighed, sitting across from her. "I just had an interview at L.I.D. down the street. It pays well, so hopefully I can quit this place."

"Ooh! Maybe I can apply there too!" Sharpay squealed excitedly. "Then we could work together!"

"They're only looking for one, Sharpay. Find your own interview. I need this job."

"Ugh, fine." She sighed in defeat. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Troy has this convention and promotional in Phoenix for the Suns... or the Spurs... or something, and-"

"Okay yeah, but I asked about you, not Troy."

Gabriella smiled bashfully. "I'm going with him."

Sharpay's eyes widened. "Romantic getaway weekend? Look at you two. Three weeks ago, you'd forgotten the other existed, and now you're off for the weekend together? Surprising, one might say."

"I don't know how romantic it's going to be," The brunette pointed out. "I mean, he'll be working."

"Ah, but still, you'll be _alone_. In a _hotel_. _Together_."

"Stop putting emphasis on things!" Gabriella laughed. "I get it!"

"Aw, it'll be great for you guys," Sharpay stated dreamily. "Have you done it yet?"

"_What?!_"

"Have you had sex with Troy yet?" She asked bluntly.

"I heard what you said!" Gabriella defended.

"Then why say 'what'?" Sharpay inquired.

"It was a surprising question and 'what?' is what you exclaim when you are surprised," She explained. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"We're not ten anymore, Gabriella. Sex isn't something you giggle and blush about with your friends. It's serious business."

"It's also _private_ business."

"Not for Paris Hilton," Sharpay pointed out. "So? Are you gonna answer my question?"

"No."

"That means you did, right? Have sex, I mean?"

Gabriella stared at her friend. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you don't want to answer the question. If you two hadn't done it, you would just say no." Sharpay sat back in her chair, a triumphant grin plastered upon her face.

"Oh god, Sharpay..."

"I knew it."

"Can we talk about something else please?" Gabriella pleaded, hoping for a conversation that wasn't as awkward. She shot Sharpay a sly grin. "How're Ryan and Kelsi?"

Sharpay scowled immediately. "Fine. They say hello and want you at their wedding."

"Oh yay!" Gabriella said excitedly. "I haven't seen them in so long!"

"They look the same."

"Sharpay, if you're that bitter about your brother's success, why don't you go to New York yourself? I mean, I understand your Broadway career was tarnished, but... you could find something else, right?"

Sharpay stood up. "Thanks for your advice, Oprah. I expect a free car when I get home."

* * *

"... and these following athletes that stand before you have not only dedicated their time, strength, and endurance during this season's playoffs, but their hearts, minds, bodies, and love for the game..."

Gabriella chewed on her lip as she watched Troy's superior ramble on and on about the love for basketball that all of them shared. Honestly, Gabriella _hated_ basketball. She hated most sports to be completely honest. Back in their high school days, she went to every single game Troy played in, except for two- one because she was on vacation, and the other because she was vomiting her insides out- and not once did she complain. Well, not to him anyway. She and Taylor complained constantly together, and then gushed to their boyfriends after the game, pretending they'd watched.

Chad and Troy never found out. And if they did, they did a great job hiding it.

Now, she was seated beside two other women, one looking intensely involved and interested, and the other looking as bored, if not even more, as she was. The woman on her right wore a pair of blue jeans, black flip flops, and a purple t-shirt that read "Phoenix Suns" on it. Her red hair was short, cut to her chin, and she appeared to be about twenty-five, twenty-six at the most. She was the one deeply concerned and paying attention to the tirade. The girl on Gabriella's left was wearing cutoffs, magenta flip flops, a white tank top, and a pink shrug. She was twirling her long blonde curls around her fingers while chomping on a piece of peppermint gum- Gabriella could smell it from beside her- obviously not enjoying her time.

Gabriella couldn't tell which one of them she related to the most.

"Which one is your boyfriend?" The blonde asked her, her jaws working the gum rigidly.

"Hmm?" Gabriella asked, not expecting to communicate with her.

"I haven't seen you around here before," She pressed. "Which one of the players are you going after?"

Gabriella laughed slightly. "Um, none of them. I'm dating Troy Bolton, actually."

"You're dating Troy Bolton?" The redhead snapped her head towards Gabriella's. "_You!?_"

"Um... yes?"

"Oh Mel, give her a break," The blonde whined. "You dated Troy for two weeks."

"And that clearly wasn't enough!" The redhead, Melanie, shouted, and then turned back to Gabriella. "I'm Melanie. Has Troy said anything about me?"

Gabriella thought back a moment. _Oh yeah, the psychopath_. "No, not really. Nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella."

"And I'm Haley," The blonde responded. "I dated Troy a bazillion years ago. And _I'm_ actually over him."

"I'm over him!" Melanie persisted. "I just don't think we should've broken up as soon as we did."

Haley sighed. "So how long have you and Troy been dating?"

"Just a few weeks," Gabriella answered uncomfortably.

Melanie was scowling. "He's such a player, though. You know that, right Gabriella?"

"Not exactly."

"Yeah. The whole time we were dating, he kept talking about _another_ girl. Can you believe that crap?" Melanie asked in shock. "We were on a date and he kept gushing about what a great time he had with this other girl."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. He just wanted to be with that girl instead of me." Melanie explained. "When he kissed me, he told me afterwards that he was sorry, but he was thinking about the other girl, and that was always how our dates ended."

Her heart pounded faster in her chest. "S-seriously?"

"Mel, stop that. You're being such a bitch." Haley pleaded, but Melanie ignored her.

Gabriella decided she related to Haley.

"No no no, Troy Bolton needs to be dumped. He's such an asshole! Look at him over there! Posing with all those cheerleading sluts."

Gabriella turned towards her boyfriend and watched as he posed for dozens of publicity photographs with the team and the Suns' cheerleaders. They were cozying up to him and he was laughing, purely enjoying himself while Melanie continued to inform Gabriella of all of Troy's past 'hot hook-ups.' She tried not to care. Truly she did. But... something deep inside of her was gnawing at the emotion... and she didn't know what it was. "U-um... so?"

"He's probably slept with half of that squad, if not all of them," Melanie confessed. "They've made their way through the whole team and now it's time for the marketing team."

"Mel, you wanna get something to drink?" Haley suggested, standing and dragging the redhead away. She turned to Gabriella and shot her a sympathetic smile. "Um... I'm sure he didn't sleep with _all_ of them..."

Gabriella sighed as she watched Troy approach her. She gave him a weak smile as he kissed her cheek and sat down beside her. "Hey Gabriella. Man, was that a boring speech or what?"

"Yeah," She agreed lamely. "I, uh, I met your friends. Haley and Melanie."

Troy groaned. "Haley's not that bad. Melanie... oh man. She's a piece of work."

"Well, she's a piece of something," Gabriella muttered. "'Shit' was what I was going for..."

"So what did they tell you?"

She glanced at him. "Well, I heard all about your hot hook-ups."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Yup. Everything from the pointless one-nighters to the 'meaningless' flings you've had with Melanie and everyone else." Gabriella said bitterly. "Are you serious Troy? Did you honestly do these things?"

Troy sighed and glanced down at his hands. Gabriella gasped.

"You did! Oh my god! I can't believe you would do this!"

"Gabriella-"

She put her hand up, silencing him. "No, this is ridiculous. Do you think I want us going out on a date and have you thinking about some other girl while we're on it? That's what I heard is running through your mind."

Troy started laughing softly and Gabriella sighed in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He said nothing and just continued to laugh, standing up and taking her hand, dragging her unwillingly out of the ballroom. She protested, "Why are you laughing?"

Still laughing, he came to a stop a good distance away from the ballroom. "There's nothing funny about this, Troy!"

He cleared his throat. "No... it's just... Gabriella, for one thing, I never did any of that 'hot hook-up' stuff. I mean, of course there were a few girls since college, but nothing..." He laughed again. "Nothing like that."

She glanced up at him, seeming to have calmed a bit. "Okay. Fine. But the other girl... I can't even believe that you would think of someone else while you were on a date."

Troy burst into laughter again and Gabriella, as if someone flipped a switch, returned to her anger. "Nothing is funny!"

"But it is," Troy grew serious. "The other girl I was thinking about was you."

Gabriella looked away. "Oh god. I feel like an idiot."

He pulled her into a hug. "Don't."

She held on for awhile before pulling away slightly. "Why would they say all of that then?"

Troy shrugged, even though he knew the exact answer, and pulled her closer to him again. "Envy, Gabriella. Sheer envy."


	7. Unexpected

**Hey guys! Wow, thanks so much for your feedback. I love getting reviews (especially positive ones, haha) from people and I just want you to know that they're all greatly appreciated. So I was planning this out like I said before and I've found that there are going to be twelve chapters, and this is chapter seven. So we're more than halfway through this story already! Isn't it sad?? I know how you feel, hahaha.**

**I'm still owning nothing at this point. Check back later, that might change. **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Unexpected

After the misunderstanding between Gabriella and Troy's past girlfriends, the rest of the weekend went smoothly. Gabriella met various members of the Suns and some of Troy's extremely nice coworkers. Every night they had a fraction of time alone together, which they used to go out to dinner or out for a night shopping in Phoenix's many shops downtown. When they returned Sunday afternoon, they felt refreshed after the break, even though Troy had been working the entire time.

Meanwhile, only a half hour after Gabriella's arrival home, Sharpay returned with Olivia, who was so clearly ecstatic from her exciting weekend. She was wearing a blue suede skirt, a _Little Mermaid_ t-shirt, mini designer flip flops, and a Statue of Liberty headband. She was clutching her Ariel doll while Sharpay followed behind with her duffle bag, obviously tired. When Gabriella told Sharpay she didn't have to spoil her like this, Sharpay only blushed and said, "Of course I do. She's my goddaughter."

Gabriella didn't feel the need to inform her she was incorrect.

The next morning, after being informed the night before that she had gotten the job, Gabriella had quit her job at the café and was extremely excited to begin her career at 'Lawrence Interior Design,' or L.I.D. as it was more commonly called. Interior design had always interested her, and she minored in it in college. The down side, though, was that she had to start so much earlier in the morning, and it such case she asked Troy to come over to make sure Olivia got to school ready and on time. He was happy to and arrived at seven forty-five on the dot.

She opened the door. "Thank you so much for doing this. I have to be in..." She checked the clock on the wall behind her. "In fifteen minutes, so I gotta go. She's getting dressed now and already packed her backpack, so there shouldn't be any problems. Okay?"

Troy laughed at her hurriedness. "Yes. I got it. Now go to work and knock 'em dead."

Gabriella half-smiled, rushing to throw some things in her purse and sliding on a pair of heels. "I'll try. Olivia! You almost done? The bus'll be here soon!"

Olivia appeared, wearing a pair of blue and green plaid capris and a green t-shirt, a grin upon her face. "I'm ready, Mommy. Hi Troy!"

"Hey Olivia. How are you this morning?"

"A little tired," She answered, rubbing her eyes. "But today's career day, so I'm so excited!"

"Oh, that's today?" Troy inquired. "Awesome."

"Yeah. I wish you could come in today, Mommy," The little girl turned to her mother. "Your job is cool now."

Gabriella kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Honey, I really have to go now. I'm sorry I couldn't come in today, but Daddy will be there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Have a good day. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Mommy."

Gabriella kissed her cheek before also kissing Troy's in her goodbye to him. The door closed and Olivia proceeded to head over to where her backpack was and make sure everything was inside. She heaved a sigh. Troy laughed slightly. "What's up?"

"Daddy won't come today."

Troy looked at her strangely. "What? Why?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He won't."

"I'm sure he will. He knows this is important to you. What makes you think he won't come?"

She patted the spot next to her and Troy sat beside the little girl. "He went away this weekend too with his band. What if he's not back yet?"

"Oh Olivia, of course he's back today. He knows where he's supposed to be, so he'll be there," Troy assured her. "Did your Daddy ever disappoint you before?"

She put a little finger to her chin in thought and consideration. "I don't think so."

"Then he isn't going to start now. Come on, let's go down to the bus."

Troy started to get up, but stopped when he felt her tiny arms wrap around him in a hug. He hugged back, a smile on his face as she spoke. "Thanks Troy. I wish you were my Daddy."

Troy was speechless.

* * *

"... and it looks as if the both the Lakers and Spurs have continued to excel in the winning department, making those two the next challenging face-offs..."

Troy couldn't help but not pay attention. His thoughts were on Olivia, and it was kind of weird to be thinking about her at a time like this. He had grown to love her as much as he loved Gabriella, and that scared him. Especially when the little girl admitted, "_I wish you were my Daddy_." That had completely stopped his world, as he got to thinking that if he and Gabriella could somehow get Chris out of the picture, they could be like a family...- _Where did that come from?_

And then he got to thinking about what Olivia had said about Chris. Why would he not want to show up at his daughter's school function? Children grow up so fast, and if he missed this, chances were he was going to miss everything else. A sinking feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. What if Chris really _didn't_ show up? Gabriella couldn't make it today, as it was her first day at her new job and she couldn't take it off, and Olivia would be the only person without a parental unit. Troy gulped, trying to avert his mind from the subject as he hoped Chris would make it.

"Troy?" His boss called on him. "Are you with us?"

Troy glanced up. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Mrs. Holden's kindergarten class erupted in applause as the woman before them showed them how to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies and then handed them out to each person in the class. She was the manager of the bakery downtown, and Olivia knew that place well. She and her mom often spent time there with her friends after school for a snack. She took the time to glance around the room for her father and disappointedly did not see him. Olivia glanced out the window, looking for his car, but again, did not find it.

"Okay boys and girls. That was Seth Grayson's mom. Next, we'll have Olivia Hanson's father," Mrs. Holden seemed to notice he wasn't present, as she bit her lip nervously before continuing. "But we're going to take a break first."

Olivia ran to the door of the classroom and yanked it open, sticking her head outside the opening. She glanced from right to left, up and down the hallway, before sighing in defeat. Mrs. Holden patted her back.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, sweetie. Come back inside."

Olivia slumped back to her seat. Her best friend Leah gave her a sympathetic smile. "Your Daddy's coming, Livvie. I know it."

She shook her head sadly. "I don't think so, Leah."

Her other best friend, Caitlyn, patted her shoulder. "Don't be sad, Olivia. My Daddy's job is stupid, too."

"At least yours came." Olivia pointed out.

Just then, class bullies Alexa Mason and Rachel Jackson approached her. Gabriella had jokingly told Olivia once that these two girls could grow up to be Sharpettes, but as much as they had laughed about this, it was clearly true.

"Well well, where's _your_ Daddy, Olivia?" Rachel started. "My Daddy is a lawyer and sends bad guys to jail."

"He's coming," Olivia responded, her voice small.

"Really?" Alexa questioned. "My Mom works at the ice cream parlor and brought us all free ice cream. What does _yours_ do?"

"My Mom's not coming," Olivia explained, wishing that she were. "She's working. My Dad's supposed to come. He's... in a band."

The girls laughed. "A band? That's a stupid job!"

"That's dumber than Tommy's Mom who works here!"

Olivia wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Tears formed in her eyes. "It's not a stupid job!"

"Yes it is!"

A single tear fell.

"Oh look at Olivia! She's crying!" Rachel mocked.

"Waa! Waa! Just like a baby!" Alexa teased. "Look at baby Olivia crying for her mommy!!"

"Stop it!" Caitlyn shouted while Leah hugged Olivia.

"Who's that?" Leah pointed to the door as a tall man walked through. Olivia hoped it was her father as she glanced towards where her best friend was pointing.

Even better. It was Troy.

Olivia ran to him and threw her arms around his legs. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Troy laughed and bent down to her eye level, hugging her right back. "Your Dad didn't show up, huh?"

She shook her head.

"That's what I was afraid of," Troy admitted. "Listen Olivia, I know I'm not you Dad, but... would it be okay if I told you class what I do?"

She nodded, a grin on her face. "Yes Troy!"

"And you don't mind?"

"Nope! I'm really glad you're here." And she hugged him again.

"Olivia?" Mrs. Holden's voice came from behind. "Is this your father?"

"No," She turned around to face her teacher. "This is my Mommy's boyfriend Troy. He's gonna tell us about his job today."

"Troy Bolton?" Mrs. Holden questioned. When Troy nodded, she beamed. "I thought I recognized you! The faculty really misses your father over at the high school."

"I'm sure." Troy agreed.

"Well, it would be an honor to have you as our guest today, Troy. Come right up here."

"Um, actually, I have a surprise for the class that I need to go get." He started out the room. At the look of confusion and sadness on Olivia's face, he smiled and assured her, "I'll be right back. I promise."

Olivia retook her seat and a few minutes later, Troy returned with his surprise: retired basketball star Shaquille O'Neal. He took pictures and signed autographs with the kids, parents, and teacher, while Troy explained to them what life as a sports marketer was like. The kids were in awe, jealous of Olivia, and stunned that a basketball superstar was in their kindergarten classroom. The best part, to Troy, was the look on Olivia's face. It was mixture of contentment, excitement, and shock all in one. He felt his heart warm at the sight of her.

"Excuse me?" A little boy tugged on his arm. Troy smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Your job is awesome!"

Another boy agreed. "I wanna be like you when I grow up!"

"Yeah!" A chorus of children chimed in.

Olivia grinned at Troy. "You're popular Troy!"

And Troy laughed, knowing he had truly brightened her day.

* * *

Gabriella's day hadn't gone as well.

How was she supposed to remember all of her color schemes? There was monochromatic, accented neutral, complimentary, triadic, split complimentary, double complimentary... she thought that was all. But on a 'Welcome to L.I.D.!' test, she had failed to remember the analogous color scheme. Did that one even matter? Anyway, besides that, she couldn't find the fabric swatches, got lost in the tiling room, dropped a whole carton of carpet samples on the floor right in front of her boss, and _still_ managed to score an appointment with her first client. But her boss had taken that opportunity away from her, stating she simply, 'wasn't ready.'

So needless to say, she wasn't in a good mood.

And hearing that her ex-husband hadn't showed up at her daughter's career day didn't make her feel any better.

"What?!" She shouted in frustration after Olivia told her.

"He didn't come, Momma." Olivia stated simply, snacking on Cheez-Its and watching an old episode of _Scooby-Doo_.

"How could he not have come?" Gabriella spat angrily. "I told him the date, time, and place!!"

The little girl shrugged, popping another cheese cracker in her mouth.

"He told me he would be there! He _promised _you!"

"I know..."

Gabriella sat down by her daughter and smoothed her hair. "Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Olivia responded. "Daddy missed out. We had fun today."

"How are you? Are you really sad?"

She turned to face her mother. "I was at first. Especially when Alexa and Rachel were making fun of me."

Gabriella closed her eyes momentarily. _I'm going to _kill_ Tracy and Laura._

"But then Troy came, so everything was okay." And she turned back to the television.

"Wait a minute, go back," Gabriella insisted. "Who came?"

"Troy." Olivia stated simply.

"Really?"

"Yup. He said he thought that Daddy wasn't coming and didn't want me to be the only one without a Mommy or Daddy." Another cracker went into her mouth. "So he talked about his job and everyone loved him."

Gabriella sat back in shock. Troy stepped in for Chris. Who was the real father type here? She was so relieved that someone had been there, since she felt horrible she couldn't have been. Even though she was completely angry at Chris for not showing up, she couldn't help but feel... so happy that Troy was there. It really proved true to her that he cared about Olivia as much as she did. And that was one of the most important things she looked for when she dated nowadays.

"You didn't ask him to come, did you?"

"No. He came on his own."

Gabriella grinned. Unexpected, but that's what she thought.


	8. To Love Again

**Hello all! Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. With your help, I can get it to 100 reviews! Please please please!! I only have about... 17 to go. Help me out guys! Okay, so this one centers around Ryan and Kelsi's wedding, which I absolutely loved writing about. I had no idea writing a wedding could be so much fun! The Four Seasons New York (the venue in NYC where they're getting married... you'll see) is the most beautiful hotel on the face of this Earth. Honestly. Google it, and you'll see for yourself.**

**Seriously. It's gorgeous. And quite expensive, might I add. But hey, how can a five-star hotel and suite in New York City not be expensive? ... It can't, that's right.**

**-Sighs- I own NOTHING! Give it up.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: To Love Again

With Olivia with Chris for the entire rest of the week and weekend, Gabriella was onboard a flight to the JFK airport in New York City, Sharpay, Chad, and Troy with her as well, all of them excited and ready for Ryan and Kelsi's wedding. Gabriella still hadn't confronted Troy about his appearance in Olivia's kindergarten class, and hadn't exactly gotten the opportunity to do so. She just couldn't find the right time. But when she did, she knew exactly what she wanted to say to him. He was a natural.

"Hey Troy?"

"Uh-huh?"

She bit her lip, contemplating how to approach the subject. "Um..."

"You okay?" He asked with a yawn, closing his eyes.

"Yeah. It's just... Olivia... she told me about what you did for her on Monday. When you came to her class, I mean."

His eyes snapped open. Color rushed to his cheeks. "Y-yeah? She... told you, huh?"

"Troy, that's the sweetest thing you could've ever done for her," Gabriella admitted. "She was so happy you came in and... I was so relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Well, when she told me Chris hadn't come in, I was just so pissed. I actually could've killed him. Do you know how horrible it would've been if she was the only child there without a parent?"

Troy nodded. "Of course. That's why I came. I didn't want her to be like Zeke, because that's exactly what happened to him. His mother was supposed to come in, but didn't, and unfortunately for him, he didn't have someone else like me. He was the only one in our class who didn't have one, and it was sad. We all felt really bad for him that day."

"Aw, poor Zeke," Gabriella cooed. "I'm sure he was really upset."

"He was. It was awful. I'll never forget that day. That's why I didn't want Olivia to experience it. It's terrible."

"I just think it was clearly amazing that you did that." She continued. "It really proved to me how much you care about her."

"Did it?" He asked as he packed up his tray table and propped his seat upwards again, preparing for landing.

"Yeah you know, I haven't dated much since the divorce, but each time I did, I made sure that the man had a special relationship with Liv," Gabriella explained. "Some of the guys acknowledged her every now and then, but others didn't even like her. Those are the guys I knew I could never be with. Liking me is one thing, but I've got a daughter now. My child comes first."

Troy kissed her cheek, glancing out the window beside her as New York came into view. "Well I love you, Gabriella. And if showing you how much I care about Olivia is what I have to do to show you that, then so be it."

Gabriella froze, but Troy hadn't noticed exactly what he'd just said. "Y-you what?"

"I love..." His eyes widened in realization. "-you."

"Passengers, we have arrived safely in New York. Please make sure you collect all of your personal belongings and make sure to leave your seatbelts securely fastened until we pull into the gate. On behalf of the entire flight staff, we have enjoyed having you with us this afternoon, and thank you for flying Southwest Airlines. Please have a safe and enjoyable trip in New York, and we hope to see you again soon."

"Hey Gabriella?" Chad turned around in his seat to face the brunette. "You think you could give me a deep tissue? Sharpay decided to sleep on my collar bone the whole ride and now... I can't feel my neck."

Gabriella laughed, despite her shocked feelings from the past situation. "Sure Chad. It'll cost you, though."

"But you're a friend. I thought you'd do it for free..."

"Yeah right! I'm a single mother working two jobs and trying to keep up with rent. I don't do _anything_ for free."

"Fine."

The four adults made their way off the plane, thanking the flight attendants and pilot on the way out, and onto the concourse. The aroma of typical New York food, such as soft pretzels and hot dogs, filled the air and Chad stopped to ask if anyone was hungry. Normally, they would ignore him, because Chad was _always_ hungry. But after traveling for seven hours (the made a stop in Memphis), everyone was starving. After filling up on the "delicious" airport food, which of course had Sharpay complaining, the four headed down to the baggage claim, retrieved their luggage, and called a taxi to bring them to the hotel they'd be staying in.

Ryan and Kelsi's wedding would be held at the Four Seasons New York, a five-star all-inclusive hotel and suite that Troy and his friends had only seen pictures of. All the famous stars stayed their when they were visiting New York, and he knew it to be very luxurious. He never thought he'd be staying there, let alone going to a wedding at such an amazingly beautiful place. When the taxi pulled up to the front of the hotel, Sharpay paid the driver and began to get out of the car while he unpacked their luggage, but the other three just stared at the hotel in shock. It was gorgeous, but of course, Sharpay had always had the luxury of staying in nice places, so she wasn't very awed.

They checked in at the front desk under 'Evans Wedding' and stood around taking pictures of the ornate marble and granite walls and floors. It was the most amazing and breathtaking experience any of them had ever had. When making their way to the elevator, they were stopped by a familiar voice or two, and grinned at the sight of two of their best friends. Ryan and Kelsi were on their way to the elevator as well, hand-in-hand and grinning as they approached their guests. Ryan was dressed casually in a pair of dark jeans and a jade green short-sleeved shirt, while Kelsi was wearing a knee-length brown skirt and a blue top. They stopped to hug each of their friends, welcoming them all to the Four Seasons.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Kelsi squealed in excitement while hugging Sharpay. "How was your flight?"

"Long," Sharpay answered simply, hugging her sister-in-law to-be close. "But we're glad to be here too. You look cute, by the way."

"Thanks!" She then hugged Gabriella. "I can't believe we found you! Ryan and I were so happy to hear that Troy got back in touch with you."

"I'm so excited to be here, Kelsi. I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

Gabriella pulled away, a sly grin on her face. "Let me see the ring!"

Kelsi laughed and flashed the ring for all of them to see. "It's a white gold band with an aquamarine diamond. My favorite!"

"Kels, it's beautiful," Gabriella stated truthfully, in awe of the amazing ring. "Simply stunning."

"Eighteen carats," Ryan stated proudly. They all laughed.

"Well come on! You should see your rooms! They're fabulous!" Kelsi chattered along as the elevator doors popped open. "Zeke, Jason and Taylor are already here, and they _love_ their suites."

As the six of them piled into the spacious elevator, which was also ornately decorated, Gabriella could help but think about what Troy had said to her earlier. He loved her. He _loved_ her. This took her by surprise, but of course she loved him back. She had always loved him back in high school, and to be quite honest, it was pretty certain that she had never stopped. She took the moment to steal a glance at him as he was listening intently to Kelsi and Ryan explain the wedding plans for the day after the next. They hadn't said anything to each other since the incident. Gabriella frowned as the elevator dinged and the door opened to reveal a gorgeous hallway on the sixth floor.

"Ryan's so great. His dad rented out the entire floor for our wedding guests. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah, Dad can do those things. He has connections," Sharpay laughed, hauling her luggage off the elevator. "Room key?"

"Oh yeah. Room assignments!" Ryan called, handing out the little plastic cards. "Kels and I are in 600, Chad, you're in 602, Sharpay is in 604, Troy's in 606, and Gabriella's in 608."

"The family is on the odd side while the friends on the even. Isn't that cool?" Kelsi asked, slipping her hand back through Ryan's as they walked to the end of the hallway.

"That's... very organized." Chad commented, slipping his key into the slot on the door. "Well I'm really jet-lagged you guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

Troy nodded, agreeing without saying a word and headed into his room as well. Gabriella just shrugged and entered her room as well, ignoring the look Sharpay gave her. As she stepped in her room, her jaw dropped nearly to the floor. The room was so large; obviously a suite. It had a huge king size bed with two oak bedside tables. There was a widescreen television and a couch with two armchairs beside it, a glass coffee table delicately placed in front. Behind the living area was a closed off room- the bathroom, she assumed- and the live-in kitchen. This, Gabriella decided, was the nicest place she'd ever stayed in her life.

And it was almost as big as her apartment back home.

She changed into some more comfortable clothes, her sleepwear, and when she returned to the living quarters there was a knock on her door. She hoped it was Troy so they could talk about earlier, however when she yanked the heavy door open it was not him. It was a very eager Sharpay who pushed past her friend and welcomed herself into the room. She had changed as well; into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top with a zip-up sweatshirt atop it. Her hair was taken down from the previous ponytail and hung loosely on her shoulders as she plopped herself down on Gabriella's couch.

"Talk to me, Montez."

Gabriella smiled slightly and closed the door, coming over to sit in the club chair beside the couch. "What about?"

"You've been acting _so_ weird since we got here. And you and Troy haven't said a word to each other all night!"

She just shrugged. "We're really tired. It's been a long day."

"Oh please. What's going on?"

Sighing, Gabriella decided to quit acting as if nothing were wrong. "Troy told me he loved me."

Sharpay gasped. "He did?!"

"Yeah."

"God, finally! He's wanted to say it for such a long time now. It's about time." The blonde sighed in relief. "Bolton's got balls."

"Sharpay, it wasn't one of those romantic 'I love you' things. He said it... as an accident. We were talking about Olivia and then it just sort of... slipped out."

She chewed her lip. "Oh."

"Yeah. And it's not that I'm not happy, or that I don't love him back, because believe you me, I do. But it's just so... soon. We've only been dating for two months."

"Gabriella," Sharpay groaned. "If you add those two months onto your previous dating life, you two have been dating _three years_. If this was some freak who just came off the street and starting dating you and then said 'I love you' after two months, then it would be too soon. But Gabriella, this is Troy. Troy Bolton, as in, the love of your life. How could it be too soon?"

"Oh my god, you're right," Gabriella repeated Sharpay's groan. "It's not too soon. It's perfectly fine now. But... then what is this feeling? I feel like... like I'm hesitating to say it back. Why is it?"

The blonde shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. But you need to settle your demons and not be afraid of commitment, because it's not everyday that your old high school flame comes back into your life still loving you."

Those words echoed throughout Gabriella's mind.

* * *

The next day was Saturday May seventeenth, the day before Ryan and Kelsi's wedding. It was from now on that he and Kelsi would no longer see each other before their big day, because it was so obviously bad luck. They each went about their last minute wedding plans separately, though with the help of their friends, and made sure everything was going to be perfect for tomorrow. The ballroom where the reception was going to be held was being decorated that morning as they dined in the elegant restaurant on the first floor, and the florist and wedding planners were coming to set up the courtyard for the ceremony.

But to make sure they weren't working too hard, the boys planned a special bachelor party for Ryan that evening.

"God, man. I can't believe you're getting married." Zeke announced as they lounged in the hotel bar in the early evening.

"I know. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, dude, but we always thought you'd be the _last _to get married," Jason commented, and Ryan smacked him upside the head.

"Thanks for the confidence," He stated sarcastically, but couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "But man, it feels great. I can't wait till we're married."

"Loving the hotel choice too, dude." Chad grinned, handing the bartender his empty glass and immediately receiving another full one. "This place is amazing."

"Well it was hard finding a five-star hotel that would accommodate an entire wedding, but once we found this place, there was no turning back."

"Nice, man."

"Good thinking."

"Wish I could afford this."

"You can't?"

"Ha! Not on a baker's salary, man!"

Troy watched his friends' playful banter in silence. He and Gabriella still hadn't talked about what he'd said the day before. How could he have let that slip? He had planned on telling her at some point during the weekend, but the way he did was not the way he wanted it to come out. But he loved her so much. Oh god, did he love her. But... did she feel the same? Because she hadn't exactly said it back. In fact, she hadn't said _anything_ back. She was too shocked and surprised to speak, Troy believed, or more so, hoped. Chad glanced over and noticed the non-responsiveness that was Troy and nudged him.

"Hey man, what gives? You okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm good." He finished his beer and came up with a great idea. "Ryan, it's your last night as a single man. You know what we gotta do?"

Ryan glanced at his friend and slowly began shaking his head. "I'm not going there."

But the guys didn't take 'no' for an answer. A few minutes later, they were all at _Cinco_, a kinky strip club on the brink of Manhattan. They walked inside and received a strong aroma of cigarette smoke and alcohol. Chad laughed and they found themselves a table by the long stage where two half-naked girls were performing. Zeke and Jason seemed captivated by their performance, which only consisted of gyrating around sultrily and removing their clothing. Troy elbowed Ryan, who was staring wide-eyed.

"Now_ this_ is a bachelor party!" He shouted, throwing a few dollar bills towards the girls.

"I don't know..." Ryan shouted back unsteadily. But before he knew it, he was dragged up on stage by one of the strippers.

"What brings you down here? I've never seen you before!" She asked him, seating him in a plastic black chair in the center of the stage.

"Um... I'm getting married tomorrow." He stated, glaring at Zeke and Chad who were high-fiving each other.

"Oh! This is a bachelor party, is it?" The girl inquired, and Ryan nodded. She laughed. "Well I'm Mona. Moans-a-lot Mona to the regulars here. But since you're new, you call me whatever you want. The girls and I will make your night... _spectacular_."

Ryan stared. "The girls? As in... there's more of you?"

"Of course!" Mona laughed a high, shrill cackle. "This is _Cinco_, after all. As in, there's five of us."

Four other girls came out, scantily dressed and encircled Ryan, introducing themselves as Lola, Roxie, Jade, and Candy. Lola, who "worked wonders with her tongue," Roxie, who "rocked your body," Jade, who "smelled sweet as a flower, but was sultrier than she looked," and Candy, who "could taste sweet or sour." They immediately began to dance around him while the audience cheered, which only got them even more hyped up to go crazy and wild. Ryan sat in the chair looking amused, and his friends laughed as they watched on. Someone in the audience yelled,

"Take something off!"

In response, the five girls got completely naked, and soon the dollar bills flew at the stage. Eventually Ryan was released from the girls' strong grip, and the five guys left the club, worked up and completely hyped.

"Ryan, you can't tell me that wasn't fun!"

"I had my doubts," Ryan admitted. "But you guys certainly know how to throw a bachelor party."


	9. Love You Till The End of Time

**This chapter is so sweet. Aww! Anyways, seven reviews people!! I really want to hit that 100 mark. I know I can do it with your help, so review!! I had a reviewed ask me why the last chapter said it was going to be about the wedding and then had nothing to do with it, and I just had to laugh. Weddings take _time_. And originally, the last chapter was going to have the wedding in it too, but it was so freaking long, haha. So I had to make it a separate chapter. Last chapter was the preparations and the bachelor party, and this chapter is the wedding. And yeah, I skipped the bachelorette party, but you guys have imaginations. Use 'em.**

**Special thanks to David's Bridal, lol. The flower girl, bridesmaids, and Kelsi's wedding dress are derived from there. There's such an amazing selection!**

**I own nothing, as previously stated many times before.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Love You 'Till The End of Time

"So I heard the guys went to a strip club for Ryan's bachelor party," Sharpay informed the girls as they awaited their spa treatment.

"A strip club?" Kelsi laughed nervously. "Ryan wouldn't go there."

"Oh he did," Sharpay continued. "He even got beckoned onto the stage by 'moans-a-lot' Mona, the head whore."

The other three girls stared at her. She shrugged. "I talked to Zeke."

It was finally the big day, Sunday May eighteenth, Ryan and Kelsi's wedding. Everything had been set according to plan; the cake was finished, the flowers were arranged, the menu had been prepared, the ballroom had been decorated, and the priest was coming at one forty-five, just to be on the safe side. It was about eleven o' clock now, and the men were upstairs getting ready while the girls, Kelsi, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and the rest of the family in the wedding, were in the spa, getting a full manicure, pedicure, and facial, plus makeup and an updo for the ceremony. They were being fully pampered.

Kelsi's older sister Meghan was going to be the maid of honor, while her six-year-old daughter Emma was the flower girl, and her ten-year-old son was the ring bearer. Ryan had no other family besides Sharpay and his parents, forcing Kelsi's family to act as the wedding's necessities. Kelsi hadn't made too many friends when she moved to New York, so Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor were her bridesmaids. It was just like old times, she thought. After being completely indulged in luxury, the girls retreated back to Kelsi's suite to get themselves ready for the ceremony, which began in an hour and a half. Little Emma's dress was light pink in color, satin with a tulle overlay, and floor length. It had a bell skirt that fanned out at the waist and swished when she walked. Light pink flowers dotted her soft red curls, completing her look.

"You look beautiful, my flower girl!" Kelsi cooed, kissing her niece's cheek.

"Thanks Aunt Kelsi. Where's your dress?"

"I'm putting mine on soon, don't you worry."

The bridesmaid dress, which Meghan, Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay were all wearing, was a strapless satin dress that fell to the floor. It was the same light pink that Emma's was, with a white sash around the middle and falling behind in a white satin flow. Their hair was sculpted into a perfect updo, courtesy of the wonderful spa and salon downstairs, and had also threaded the pink flowers throughout their decorative hair. They had all dyed their heels pink, in order to match the dress, and were now complaining that walking in the heels was uncomfortable.

"Suck it up!" Kelsi teased cheerfully. "It's my wedding day!"

And last but not least- Kelsi's wedding dress. It was a figure-flattering gorgeous trumpet gown, with metallic lace highlighting the bodice and designed in rich bridal satin. The detailed halter added comfort and elegance, providing the perfect complement to her small chest, which looked so much larger when it was embellished. The fit and flare bell skirt created a beautiful shape and flow, and the train completed her look of luxury. The girls all stared on in awe.

"You look amazing Kelsi!!" Sharpay squealed, hugging her tightly. "Can I attach your veil now?"

"Yes please. And thank you so much!!"

Her auburn hair was curled and pulled back partly, and Sharpay attached her ivory veil to the rhinestone hair clip holding her hair back. Throwing the veil back, Sharpay grinned and placed her hands comfortably on her friend's shoulders. "There. You're complete."

"Thank you. I'm so ready!"

"Then let's get down there!" Gabriella stated excitedly, yanking the door open.

"Yeah!" Taylor agreed, following her friend out.

"I can't wait. I simply cannot wait another minute!"

* * *

The chords for the Bridal March began playing throughout the courtyard, and soon, little Emma came down the aisle, throwing her flower petals along as she walked. Her brother Jack followed soon after, holding a small velvet pillow with the two wedding rings atop it. After came Taylor, escorted by Jason, Sharpay, escorted by Zeke, Gabriella, escorted by Troy, and Meghan, escorted by Chad. They all joined Ryan at the front of the courtyard and took their respective places before all eyes shifted towards the double doors of the hotel entrance, where they stood and waited for Kelsi to emerge.

When she did, Ryan grinned madly. She was escorted by her father, as per tradition, and he led her up to the front near her fiancée. He kissed her cheek and she kissed his, hugging him briefly before joining Ryan and linking her hand in his. The bridesmaids all smiled in awe of how wonderful Kelsi looked, and the groomsmen just patted Ryan on the back, giving them their blessings and congratulating him on his great pick. The priest nodded at each of them, beginning the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Ryan Alexander Evans and Kelsi Michelle Neilson in holy matrimony." He began. "In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. If any person can show a just cause as to why they may not be joined together, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The reverend paused momentarily for any objections. When he received nothing, he continued. "Alright. This passage is from the first of the Corinthians, a common excerpt most of you know. 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.'"

A few tears slipped down the bridesmaids' cheeks, as well as Kelsi's. Ryan squeezed the hand he was holding as the priest smiled. There was a short pause in the ceremony after the reading as Sharpay sang a few songs about love dedicated to her friend and brother on their special day. But it was her last performance of "I Will Always Love You" that really knocked the socks off of the guests. There was not a dry eye in the house, and a loud round of thunderous applause followed the completion of her performance. She retook her place between Meghan and Gabriella and the priest finished up the ceremony.

"Ryan, do you take Kelsi to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?"

Ryan grinned at Kelsi before replying, "I do."

"Kelsi," The priest turned to her. "Do you take Ryan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?"

Kelsi smiled. "I do."

"May I have the rings?"

Jack stepped forward and the priest picked the two off the pillow. "Ryan, I want you to place this ring on Kelsi's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring," Ryan repeated, as he did exactly that. "I thee wed."

"Kelsi, I want you to place this on Ryan's finger and repeat, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in my by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ryan and Kelsi kissed for the first time as a married couple and when they finally broke apart the priest smiled proudly and addressed them for the first time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Evans!"

* * *

"Good evening," A tall waitress greeted the table of hungry wedding reception guests. "Congratulations Ryan and Kelsi Evans. We are very pleased to be serving you this evening."

"Thank you," Kelsi grinned, linking her arm through her new husband's. "We're very pleased to be here."

The head table in the dining room seated ten and were as follows; Kelsi and Ryan, Mr. and Mrs. Neilson, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Meghan and her husband, and Sharpay and Zeke. The next table over sat Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Jason, and Taylor, close enough that they could all speak with one another. They were all waiting for the waiter to come with their appetizer eagerly, hungry from the big event earlier.

The appetizer choices were Maryland crab cakes, roast bell pepper aioli, which was a kind of dip, and watercress leaves. Afterwards came the soup, which you could choose from a rich and creamy Manhattan clam chowder, a thick tomato soup, or cream of mushroom. After the soup came the salad, which was a delicious mix of Caesar and House, with delicately cut lettuce, ripe tomatoes, spiced walnuts, thinly sliced onions and carrots, and cider vinaigrette for the dressing. As if that wasn't enough, the main course was on the way next, which consisted of freshly caught black bass, drizzled in a mushroom and asparagus ragout, with sweet corn and roast peppers, or an herb-roasted turkey breast with lightly whipped mashed potatoes, corn, and a warm balsamic vinaigrette.

Everyone was stuffed the bone upon the completion of the dinner. Even Chad, who is _never_ full, complained of severe bloating. Afterwards there was some seasonal fruit to snack on along with tea and coffee that served as a pre-dessert to the huge wedding cake standing in the middle and just waiting to be cut. Meanwhile, Ryan escorted Kelsi to a chair in the middle of the room where the entire party watched as he removed her garter- a traditional act. He reached up her dress with her giggling the entire time, and successfully removed the garter out from under it. Then, as all the single men gathered around him, he threw it over his head, and as legend has it, the person who catches the garter is the next man to marry.

It wound up in Troy's hands.

A gaping Gabriella watched from afar as her boyfriend caught on of her best friend's garters. What did that mean? Besides the fact that he was allegedly 'the next one to marry.' _Wow, this couldn't have happened at a more perfect time_, Gabriella thought sarcastically, as she watched Troy sigh and hand it back over to Kelsi, who then grabbed her bridal bouquet and marched to the raised platform where the band was performing. Gabriella absentmindedly wandered over with Sharpay, clearly just wanting to stay away from the flower rush madness that was to occur. Kelsi threw the flowers over her head delicately, and then turned around to watch them all fight for them.

But they landed in Gabriella's arms.

* * *

"Did you have fun time with Dad?"

It was Tuesday night and Gabriella was back home in Albuquerque with Troy, Sharpay, and Chad, while Ryan and Kelsi jetted off to Hawaii for their honeymoon. She was exhausted and wished _she_ were the one going to Hawaii, however this was not the case. She was glad to see her daughter again, though, because being away from her for four days was really hard. Now, she was tucking her small little girl into bed, readying herself for work and school tomorrow.

Olivia nodded sleepily in her bed, her hair fanned out against the pink and purple striped pillow. "Uh-huh. I have fun with him all the time."

"Did you get mad at him for not coming to school last week?"

A sad look came over her. "Yes. I told him I was very sad that he didn't come, and he told me that he was sorry, but he had to extend his trip longer than expected. That's a lie, isn't it Mommy? Did Daddy lie?"

Gabriella gave her a sad smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes, honey. I'm so sorry."

She yawned. "It's okay now, Mom."

Her mother stood and began to turn out the light when Olivia called out to her, "Wait! Mom, I really missed you this weekend."

"Aw, I missed you too, sweetheart."

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" She asked, her voice sweet like sugarcane.

Gabriella grinned at her innocent little smile and sat down in the chair by her bed once more. "Of course. Which one?"

"My favorite."

She picked up the small blue book on the nightstand and opened it for her daughter to see. "Love You Forever, by Robert Munsch."

"I love this story."

"Me too," Gabriella agreed, before beginning the story. "A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang, 'I'll love your forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living-'"

"My baby you'll be," Olivia finished.

"That's right," She smiled, smoothing her daughter's bangs out of her eyes. "The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say, 'This kid is driving me CRAZY!'"

Olivia giggled softly. Gabriella smiled. "But at night time, when that two-year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed; and if he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang, 'I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be..."

Meanwhile, while Gabriella was in Olivia's bedroom reading her the bedtime story, Troy Bolton had decided to come and confront Gabriella. Not talking to her for an entire weekend was horrible, and he intended on truthfully apologizing for what he said. Something about professing his love for her scared her, he could tell. For some reason, she'd run when he'd said it, and he didn't know why. He knew that he would always love her, but if she wasn't ready for that, he could wait... couldn't he?

He pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex and hopped out of the car, shutting and locking the door behind him. Using the spare key she'd given him a few weeks ago, he let himself into the apartment and made his way up the wooden staircase, down the narrow hallway, and to her apartment, switching his keys now to enter the house. He noticed the television was on, but muted, and no one was watching it. The light over the kitchen sink was on, but no other light except the one by the couch was lit. He could hear her sweet melodic voice coming from Olivia's room, and quietly crept to the door, opening it a tiny crack.

Troy watched as Gabriella finished reading the classic tale to her now asleep daughter. "The son went to his mother. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And he sang this song, 'I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my Mommy you'll be.'"

Troy grinned, knowing the story was coming to a close. "When the son came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then he went into the room where his very new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her, he sang, 'I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be.'"

Gabriella then bent down and kissed her daughter's cheek softly before whispering, "I love you, my baby."

When she turned around, though, she almost had a heart attack. "Troy! What the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down! I came to see you. That was beautiful, by the way." He motioned towards the book.

She smiled slightly and turned out the lights, closing the door to her daughter's room quietly. They then made themselves comfortable on her couch as she turned off the television that was playing for no one. Neither of them spoke. Troy contemplated just what to say and Gabriella tried to figure out how she could tell him she loved him as well. When they both tried to speak, however, nothing came out. Still, Gabriella took a deep breath and decided to confront the matter.

"Troy... we really have to talk."

"I know, Gabriella. That's why I'm here. Look, about that day on the plane, I was just-"

"Wait," She stopped him. "When I said we have to talk, I really meant _I_ need to talk and... you have to listen."

He smirked. "Okay."

"I was completely shocked, obviously, when you said that. At first, I didn't know what to say, so I thought that saying nothing would be best. But... it clearly was not. Not talking to you did not compensate for anything that happened. So... here's what I have to say."

Troy nodded. She continued. "Originally, I thought when you told me you loved me that it was an accident. I mean, we said that about three trillion times when we were in high school, so it could happen to anyone. I thought it was a mistake and you just sort of slipped. I didn't really even believe you at first, and for some reason I felt like it was too soon."

"Oh."

"No, listen. I don't think it's too soon. How could it be? We've been together for three years... inconsistently. We have such a strong relationship and such a deep connection with each other. And now I know that you love me. And I love you too. I don't want you to think that I don't, which you probably did this entire weekend, but I do love you. I really really do. I guess... I guess it just took longer for me to figure that out."

Troy looked away, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"I'm really sorry it took me so long. Really sor-"

But he cut her off with a sweet, passionate kiss.


	10. Viva La Fiesta

**Hellooooo fanfiction . net! Lol, I love how we have to separate that. Anyway, a HUGEEE thank you is owed to all of my loyal readers and reviewers for helping me reach one hundred reviews! Yay!! Thank you all so much. And thank you Tiffany for finally reviewing this story. What took you so long? Hahaha, just kidding. I'm glad you all like the last chapter; it was one of my favorites as well. Hopefully you'll like this one too.**

**Oh! And I've acquired a new story idea! Finally! I'm not sure if you'll like it or not, but hopefully... well, hopefully you will.**

**I don't own anything, got it?**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Viva La Fiesta

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!"

Gabriella laughed whole-heartedly as she watched her newly-turned six-year-old daughter skip and jump around the room excitedly. Today was June first, Olivia's sixth birthday, and she was ecstatic to be that one year older. Gabriella was hurriedly trying to clean up and set up the house for her birthday party before one o' clock, when the guests would arrive. Olivia had invited seven of her best friends from school to come for some party games and entertainment, plus her _real_ godmother, Taylor, was also coming to stay for awhile, seeing as the East High reunion was also that week. Sharpay, Troy, and Chad were coming as well, just so that Gabriella didn't have to wrangle eight little girls by herself. She'd need all the help she could get.

"Yes baby. Happy Birthday! Do you feel any older?"

She stopped running around momentarily. "Um... no. Not yet. When are my friends coming?"

"A half hour, sweetheart. Why don't you go change your clothes so I can finish setting up?"

"Okay!" Olivia scurried into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Gabriella set up a table by the door for the presents and then took out the birthday cake from the refrigerator, setting it in the middle of the table which she had covered with a Hawaiian tablecloth. Olivia was fascinated when Gabriella took her to the party store and told her to pick a party theme. First she wanted a princess party, then she wanted a butterfly party, then she wanted a fairy party- which, she had to explain to her mother, were different than butterflies because a fairy could talk and butterflies could not-, but she had eventually settled on the luau party. The cake was shaped like a hula girl and had 'Happy Sixth Birthday Olivia' inscribed on it in pink frosting.

Now, Gabriella glanced at the clock and noticed that she had about twenty, maybe less, minutes until the little girls arrived. She hurried to set up the pineapple bowling game, pin a coconut on a palm tree, and other fun tropical games. She pulled the miniature grass skirts, leis, and flower combs from the closet and made sure she had enough for each of the girls, and then hung up the tropical decorations she'd bought for quite a reasonable price. Sometime during her decorating madness, there was a knock on her door, and she hoped it wasn't the children yet, seeing as she still had a few more minutes.

Lucky for her, it was Taylor McKessie.

"Taylor!!" Gabriella greeted her best friend excitedly, hugging her close. "I'm glad you came!"

"Of course I came!" Taylor responded, hugging her back. "It's my goddaughter's sixth birthday!!"

"Come in! Come in! I'll put your stuff in my room for now." Gabriella suggested, ushering her friend into her apartment. "Just to get it out of the way for the party, you know."

"Sure, sure," Taylor waved off her previous comment as she took in the party decorations. "Wow. Did I come to Albuquerque or Honolulu?"

"Did I overdo it?"

Taylor laughed. "For me? Yes. For a bunch of six-year-olds? Not at all. They'll love it."

"I hope so," The brunette sighed earnestly. "I want this to be fun for them."

"Aunt Taylor!!" Olivia screeched as she yanked her door open and flew into her godmother's arms. Taylor laughed, stumbling back a little but catching her full on.

"Hi Livvie! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" She giggled, wriggling free from her grasp. "Are you gonna stay with us for a little bit?"

"Yeah, I'll be here until Friday. I have a party to go to with your Mom."

"Oh yeah!" Olivia nodded. "The school party! With Sharpay and Troy and Chad, right?"

Taylor turned towards Gabriella, who grinned. "Really, Gabriella? You still talk to them and you said nothing to me about it? I thought it was just because of the wedding."

She shrugged. "Sorry. Guess we've got a lot to talk about."

"You can say that again."

There was another knock on the door and Olivia squealed happily before answering. "I'll get it!"

It was her two best friends, Caitlyn and Leah, and Sharpay was behind their mothers. "Hi Caitlyn! Hi Leah! Hi Sharpay!!"

Leah and Caitlyn greeted her and entered the room while Sharpay gave her a hug and said, "Happy birthday, hun."

"Thank you!"

"Leah, Caitlyn, you can put your gifts on that table there," Gabriella directed the girls before greeting her friend. "Hey Sharpay."

"Hi Gabriella. Wow, look at this place. And I thought Party Warehouse was down the street."

The brunette smirked sarcastically. "Ha ha."

"Hey Sharpay."

"Hi Taylor. How are you?"

"Um... fine. Thanks. You?"

"Great."

Gabriella shook her head as she answered the door again, knowing that throughout high school, while Gabriella was friends with both Taylor and Sharpay, they hadn't been very friendly with each other. Soon, the other five girls had arrived and Gabriella started them off by giving them each a grass skirt, a lei, and a flower comb to put in their hair. She then directed them to a table set up in the living room where they could make sand art in a bottle. The girls were wide-eyed with excitement as they scooped the different colored sand into their bottles and added some miniature shells and coral here and there. The adults watched on, glad that the girls were already having fun.

"That was a really good idea, Gabriella," Taylor commented. "Where'd you come up with that?"

"Online," Gabriella stated. "They had a bunch of party ideas for a luau theme. You should see what we're doing later."

There was yet another knock on the door and Gabriella hoped it would be Troy and Chad. It was not, however, but instead was Chris. Gabriella smiled sweetly, not willing to get into banter with him on their daughter's birthday. "Hi Chris."

Chris offered a half smile back and stepped into the room, gesturing towards his gift. "Hi. Where do you want me to put this?"

"The table by the door, if you don't mind."

"Alright."

They then moved back where Sharpay and Taylor were idly chatting. Gabriella introduced her ex to the girls. "Um, Taylor, Sharpay, this is Chris. My um... Olivia's father."

"We've met," Taylor stated, shaking Chris's hand. "Nice to see you again, Chris."

"Good to see you too, Taylor," He outstretched his hand towards Sharpay. "Nice to meet you."

Sharpay shook it hesitantly. "Nice to meet you too."

Chris walked over to the activity table to kiss his daughter hello. "Hi baby girl."

She giggled. "Hi Daddy!"

"Gabriella, he's such a nice guy." Sharpay pointed out.

Gabriella frowned. "Yeah he is. To everyone but me."

"Mommy, we're done with our sand!"

"Okay hun. Let's come over here and play pineapple bowling!" Gabriella suggested and the girls cheered and followed her over.

As Gabriella set up the ten pineapples and instructed the girls how to play with the 'coconut' ball, a knock sounded and she knew it was Troy. Chris offered to answer the door, and she knew he of all people should be answering it. "Wait! It's okay, Taylor can-"

But he opened the door anyway. Troy and Chad smiled nervously from behind it as they stared at Gabriella's ex. "Um... hey man. What's up?"

"Troy's here! Troy's here!" Olivia squealed, running up to hug her mother's boyfriend.

Troy tried not to act hesitant when hugging her back, but it was difficult not to, seeing as he was being watched by the girl's father. "Hi Olivia. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you. Hi Chad!"

"Hey! Happy birthday!"

Olivia grinned madly when she was presented with two gifts from her mother's friends. "Thank you so much!"

"Olivia, it's your turn to bowl!" Her friend Ashley called to her.

"I'm coming!" She shouted, running back to the game.

Chad immediately moved away from the awkward scene to step into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Taylor McKessie, former love of his life. Truthfully, he'd just seen her a few weeks ago at Ryan and Kelsi's wedding, but had hadn't talked or even much less looked at her for more than a few seconds. Now, his heart was palpitating, his palms were sweaty, and his breathing was becoming erratic. What was this feeing? Why was he feeling this way? He shook his head, knowing he couldn't answer and just walked towards her. She had her back to him, and he touched her arm softly.

"Hey Taylor."

She turned around and nearly jumped when she saw him. "Hi Chad! Oh, long time, no see!"

"Yeah, I know. H-how've you been?"

Taylor laughed. "You seem so nervous! Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm alright," Chad shrugged off his apprehensiveness and the two sat down on the couch. "I'm great. How are you?"

She bit her lip. "Actually, not so great."

"Why?"

Taylor heaved a sigh. "I got fired on Thursday, I think I'm in debt, and my landlord threatened eviction."

Chad's eyes widened. "Really? Wow."

"Tell me about it. It sucks."

"Well you could move back here!" He suggested, trying to hide his excitement.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on, apartments here are much cheaper than the apartments in California, Tay. And we all miss you."

"I don't think I could pay the expense of _any_ place right now," Taylor admitted bashfully. "I'm flat-out broke."

"You could live with me."

There was a short silence between them. Taylor was contemplating what he'd just told her and Chad was wondering if he'd said too much. "Sorry, Tay. You don't have to. I just thought maybe..."

"I'd love to Chad."

They took one look at each other before lunging across the couch and pressing their lips fiercely together, making up for lost time.

Across the room, Olivia turned to Sharpay. "Sharpay, did Taylor go to your school too?"

"Yup."

"And did she and Chad love each other like my Mommy and Troy?"

Sharpay laughed, recalling the odd relationship they had in high school. "Yeah, you could say that."

"They're kissing on our couch now."

Gabriella, who was trying to make the situation between Troy and Chris less awkward had turned out making it worse by leaving to stop the kissing couple on the couch. "Stop! This is a G-rated party! G-rated!!"

Chad and Taylor immediately ceased kissing when they found sixteen pairs of little eyes on them. "Um... she was choking. I was giving her mouth-to-mouth."

Gabriella sighed. "Alright girls! Let's get settled on the couch- Chad _get off_- It's movie time!"

Once the eight little girls were settled in watching _Lilo and Stitch_, Gabriella began to get things ready for cake and ice cream while Sharpay cleaned up the bowling set and helped Gabriella in any way she could. Taylor and Chad had retreated to the corner of the room, out of the public eye, to continue their make-out session, and Chris was still talking with Troy, which wasn't exactly the position Troy neither had chose nor expected upon arriving at this party.

"So you're Troy, huh?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Can't believe I'm meeting the legendary Troy Bolton. It's Bolton, right?"

"It is," He agreed nervously. "Legendary? I wouldn't say so."

Chris let out a dry sort of laugh. "It is to Gabriella."

Troy didn't respond. Chris continued. "I feel like I know you better than I know my brother. And we're twins."

"She talked about me that much, huh?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe. Every time we did something she'd relate it to you. And don't get me wrong, I'm glad that she's happy now and everything, but I can't help but feel... angry. Why wasn't I good enough, you know? What was it about me that was so... wrong?"

Troy gulped, knowing that they were divorced because of him. "It's not your fault."

"Oh I know. It's yours." Chris laughed, this time a real, hearty laugh. "But whatever, I guess. Seventy-five percent of marriages end in divorce these days. I guess we just weren't in the lucky twenty-five."

Again, Troy said nothing. If he'd ever been in an awkward conversation, this one would top it.

"Olivia seems crazy about you," Chris commented after awhile.

"Yeah. She's a sweet girl."

"You know, I look at her, and all I see is Gabriella. She has her eyes, her face, her mannerisms..." He shook his head. "It makes it even worse sometimes."

"Hey, she's half you," Troy attempted to make the subject happier. "She has your... hair."

Chris laughed. "Yeah. My hair."

"Kids, who's ready for cake??" Sharpay called from the kitchen.

Eight little voices screamed, "ME!" And they were all seated around the table with Olivia at the head while Gabriella lit the candles.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Olivia! Happy birthday to you!"

"Blow out your candles, sweetheart," Gabriella informed.

"Wait!" She cried. "I have to make a wish!"

Olivia closed her eyes in deep thought for a few moments before reopening them and blowing out all six candles on one breath. The room clapped for her excitedly and Gabriella began to cut and distribute the individual cake pieces to each of the girls and adults in the room. While the girls were happily munching on the chocolate cake and drinking their Hawaiian Punch, Gabriella slipped out of the room and headed down to the lobby to retrieve their mail. She was sorting through the different envelopes and magazines when Chris and Troy emerged from the bottom of the stairs.

"I've gotta head out. See you Wednesday. I'm picking her up then, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks for coming, Chris."

"No problem." He responded, leaving the building.

"Oh hey, the reunion was rescheduled from the fifth to the twenty-seventh. That's weird."

Silence. Then Troy burst into laughter.

She eyed him curiously. "Um... that was funny?"

"No. Today was the most awkward day of my life."

"I bet it was," Gabriella agreed, slipping her free hand into his as they scaled the steps again.

"He's really bitter over the whole divorce, you know that?"

"Yeah. It's kind of sad." She sighed. "I wish he'd just get over it already."

They stopped outside of her door and Troy kissed her quickly. She grinned. "What was that for?"

"We never got a proper 'hello,'" Troy told her. "Hello."

"Hello," She laughed. "Shall we get back to the party?"

He kissed her again, much more slowly and prolonging this time, leaning into full contact.

"Okay," Gabriella admitted defeat. "The party can wait."


	11. Mama's Baby, Gabriella's Maybe

**Hey y'all! Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! I was so glad to see them and read them all! I personally enjoy this chapter, mostly because of the chapter title (he he he, had some fun coming up with that). This is, sad to say, the second to last chapter of Deep. I hope to finish this by early next week so I can focus on studying for final and Regents exams as school is coming to a close. Do enjoy!**

**I own nothing. Don't you understand that by now?**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Mama's Baby, Gabriella's Maybe

It was June twenty-fifth, two days before the East High class of 2008 ten-year reunion and everyone had traveled back to town. Jason was staying with Chad, Zeke with Troy, Taylor with Gabriella, and Ryan and Kelsi with Sharpay. They were all hanging out at Gabriella's apartment on this afternoon, chatting about trivial things in their lives, hearing about and seeing pictures from Ryan and Kelsi's honeymoon, and coming up with different ideas of what the reunion would be like. Needless to say, it was enjoyable.

But no one expected the conversation would take such a turn.

Sharpay excused herself to go to the bathroom. She took a few moments afterwards to glance at the different artwork that Gabriella had decorated with, and was in awe of her sense of style. She never knew that Gabriella had been a Monet fan- she was too. And the color scheme in the bathroom matched the one she had when she was a teenager back home. While washing her hands, she noticed the bathroom window was open, and she frowned, knowing that there were allergens in the air that made her react. She sneezed and reached for a tissue, but when she'd completed its use and went to throw it away, something in the garbage caught her eye.

It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive.

Shocked, Sharpay blinked a few times, wondering if her vision was obscuring her. However, when she opened her eyes again, she saw the same thing she was viewing earlier- a positive pregnancy test. _Oh my god!_ She thought, opening the door slowly and peering into the living room filled with her laughing friends. _Someone in that room is pregnant._ Quickly, she plucked the test off of the top of the can and stuffed it in her pocket. Then she returned to the room as if nothing were wrong.

"Wow Shar, we were just going to send in the SWAT team to see if you fell in." Ryan joked. Kelsi, who was seated beside him, only smiled softly while the others laughed.

_Hmm_, Sharpay thought. _It could be Kelsi. She is the only one married, after all. And she's acting really quiet today._

"Well yeah, you know. I like to take my time," Sharpay responded lamely, which caused even more laughter.

She glanced around again until her eyes rested on Troy and Gabriella, who were sitting together in the loveseat. _It could be Gabriella. We all know that she and Troy are sleeping together_.

"Oh man, you know who I can't wait to see?" Chad asked the group. "Miss Darbus. Do you think she'll remember me?"

"How could she not? You look the same!" Taylor told him lightly.

_Or is it Taylor?_ Sharpay considered her options. _Could it be Taylor?_

"Um, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor, could I talk to you guys for a sec?" Sharpay asked the group, suddenly standing up.

"Sure...?" Gabriella started, her statement coming out more of a question.

The four girls headed into Gabriella's room and shut the door, leaving the guys behind.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jason asked the group upon hearing the door close.

"Someone's secretly pregnant," Zeke joked and they all laughed.

Little did he know how right he was.

* * *

Sharpay pushed the other three girls into the room and cleared her throat. "So... who skipped a period this month?"

"What?" Kelsi asked incredulously. "Why would you ask that?"

The blonde grinned. _It's Kelsi_. "It's you, isn't it?! Oh my god, I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"What are you talking about?" Kelsi asked as her sister-in-law hugged her.

Sharpay pulled the test out from her pocket. "I found this in the garbage can. It must be yours!"

"You were sifting through my garbage?" Gabriella questioned. "That's so not like you."

"Hey, it was on the top." She started defensively. "But Kelsi's pregnant! This is so exciting!"

"Congratulations," Taylor murmured.

Kelsi laughed. "Ryan and I aren't really ready for kids yet."

"Aw, but we'll help you, hon." Gabriella stated. "I'll teach you everything I know."

"Guys, I'm not pregnant," Kelsi stated adamantly. "Seriously. If I was, I would tell you. Well, I'd tell Ryan first, of course. But you guys would be second to know."

"I'm sure the first stage of a surprise pregnancy is denial," Sharpay waved off her comment. "It's okay, Kels."

"I swear, I'm not pregnant."

"There's only one way to truly find out," Gabriella stated. "Were there more tests?"

"I don't know. Let's look."

They went into the bathroom and searched through Gabriella's medicine cabinet, but found nothing. Taylor spoke up. "Look under the sink, maybe?"

Bingo. That's exactly where they were. Sharpay handed one to Kelsi. "Pee."

Kelsi took it but looked at her friends. "In front of you guys?"

"Yeah," The blonde answered. "It's how we know that you're not running it under water or something so it comes out negative."

"Oh my god, do you guys think I would do that?" She rolled her eyes. When no one answered, she sighed. "Fine, but can you not... watch?"

The girls happily obliged and a few minutes later, they had the results. Negative.

"I told you!" Kelsi shouted.

Sharpay looked perplexed. "Well if it's not you..."

"Then who is it?"

All eyes landed on Gabriella. She gasped. "Me? You think it's me?"

"Well it is your house..." Taylor offered.

"And your bathroom..." Kelsi continued.

Sharpay squealed. "Yay! Olivia's gonna have a sibling!"

"No, she's not," Gabriella groaned. "I'm not pregnant."

"Did you or did you not have sex with Troy?" Sharpay confronted her.

"I did. But it was safe sex."

"Condoms are only ninety-six percent effective, Gabriella," Kelsi offered softly.

"I thought it was ninety-eight," Taylor said and Kelsi shrugged.

"Whatever, they're not one-hundred percent. So there's always a chance of it not working."

"You guys, come on," She persisted. "I'm not pregnant."

"Wait!" Kelsi shouted in realization.

"What?"

"When we were all drinking beer or coffee earlier, _you_ were drinking water!"

Sharpay grinned. "Nice work, Kelsi."

"Thank you."

Gabriella paled. "Y-yeah, but... I just... I wanted water. I..."

"You _are_ pregnant!" Sharpay screamed.

"Shh!" Gabriella yelled back just as forcefully. "Do you want the guys to hear?"

"Who cares? They'll all know in a few months anyway."

"You guys, I am not pregnant. And besides, Taylor was drinking water too!!"

Taylor just stared at her.

Kelsi waved it off. "Don't even, Gabriella. I can't believe you're pregnant!"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you are!"

"I am not!"

There was a knock on the door of the bathroom. Chad's voice broke through. "Uh... is everything okay in there?"

None of the girls responded. They retreated back to the living room and back to their original seating arrangements from before. The conversation returned to normal, but it was obvious that there was still tension amongst the girls. Sharpay glanced around at each one of them, determined to find out which one of them was pregnant. Taylor was glancing around at the other girls, just waiting for this to blow over. Gabriella was angry, knowing truly that she was _not_ pregnant but no one believed her. And Kelsi... she didn't know what to believe. There were a million thoughts running through the air; _Who the hell is pregnant?_, _Why won't Gabriella admit it?_, _How could they think I'm pregnant?_, _No matter what happens, they can't find out it's me..._

Until Sharpay decided she couldn't take it anymore. She threw the positive pregnancy test onto the coffee table and the conversation died.

"Sharpay..." Jason started. "Why is your tampon on the table?"

"It's not a tampon, you moron." She rolled her eyes. "It's a pregnancy test. And see those little pink lines? That means it's positive."

The guys all looked at each other nervously.

"Oh my god, who's pregnant?" Chad groaned.

Sharpay grinned triumphantly. "Gabriella."

Troy glanced at his girlfriend. "You are? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Troy, I'm not pregnant! Sharpay, stop filling people's minds with false ideas!" Gabriella shrieked.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked tentatively. Gabriella nodded.

"I swear."

"Alright, then. It's Kelsi." Sharpay decided.

"What?" Kelsi laughed incredulously. "You watched me pee on that stick! It came out negative!"

"You watched her pee?" Zeke asked.

"Now is not the time, Zeke," Sharpay raged. "Look Kelsi, you're the only one who's married and sometimes those tests come out wrong."

"You know, she's right babe," Ryan turned to his wife. "Are you absolutely sure?"

She took one of his hands in her own and squeezed it. "I'm positive."

"Okay. I believe you." He kissed her softly.

"Alright, fine," Sharpay glanced at each of the guys in the room. "If none of the girls will admit it, then we'll see who the father is."

"And how are you going to see that?" Taylor asked skeptically.

"Easy," She smirked. "Who here has had sex recently?"

They guys glanced around at each other before they all raised their hands.

"Well that narrowed it down." Gabriella stated sarcastically.

"Ugh," Sharpay groaned. "Why doesn't the pregnant woman just come forward already?! This is giving me a headache!"

When no one said anything and right before Sharpay was going to yell again, Taylor sighed and said, "It's me."

They all silenced and stared at her. "What?!"

"It's me, you guys. Gabriella's not pregnant. I am."

"Wait," Chad started nervously. "You as in, you and some guy in California, or you as in, me and you?"

Taylor bit her lip. "Me and you. You're the father, Chad."

"Holy shit."

"Wow," Sharpay gulped. "Sorry Gabriella."

"I'm sorry too."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Thank you!" Gabriella stated. "I can't believe you guys didn't believe me."

"We just thought..." Kelsi began, but changed the subject halfway through. "I never thought it would be Taylor."

Taylor turned to Chad, who was still speechless and emotionless beside her. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" It took him a few moments to respond. "I'm not mad. I'm... shocked, of course."

"Me too," She replied, her voice small.

"But I'm excited," He assured her, taking her hand. "I really am."

"Really?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"Yeah. How can I not be? I'm going to be a father," Then, turning to the group, he shouted more excitedly, "I'm going to be a father!!"

The nine friends rejoiced in the newly cheerful air, congratulating both mother and father and speaking excitedly of the years to come.

* * *

**Okay, this is an honest poll. Who thought it was Gabriella? ;)**


	12. Just Say Yes

**-Tearing- It's the last chapter, guys! Aww! I really loved this story, even though it was pretty useless and didn't have a plot or storyline. It was pointless fluff which I think I needed to write to clear my head of any "bad" story ideas and thoughts. But you all liked it and reviewed with positive feedback and constructive criticism, which I always took into consideration. Thank you all soooo much, and please review the stories I come up with in the future, and I'll be sure to do the same for you. And so ends "Deep" on its three-month anniversary.  
**

**Thank you all again, and I own nothing- for the last time.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Just Say Yes

"Mommy, you look soooo pretty!!"

Gabriella grinned as her daughter bounced excitedly on her bed. She stood in front of the vanity in her bedroom and surveyed her appearance. She was wearing a white lacy sundress with a green sash at the waist that fell just below her knees, white espadrilles, and a white clip partially holding back her soft brown curls. She was wearing a subtle green eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara, plus some of her favorite blush and sheer lip gloss. A necklace that previously belonged to her mother was hanging delicately around her neck, and a few jingly bracelets and a link charm bracelet that Olivia made at summer camp were on her wrists. She bit her lip, trying to decide if she liked her appearance or not.

"Really, Liv? You think I look okay?"

"No, you don't look okay. You look great!" Olivia squealed. "I bet Troy will think so too, Momma."

Gabriella laughed. "Do you?"

"Yes!" She giggled, noting at the knock on the door. "He's here too!! I'll get it!"

Olivia skipped into the living room and across the floor to open the door for her mother's boyfriend. He was dressed simply in a pair of khakis, a dress shirt, and dress shoes, his hair combed and a smell of Calvin Klein cologne wafted through the apartment as he stepped in the room. Olivia grinned at him, being the only one that knew of Troy's secret plan for tonight, seeing as he had come to ask for her permission. She'd giggled and agreed, completely ecstatic. He greeted Olivia with a hug and bent down to her level, his bright blue eyes staring into her small brown ones.

"Is your Mom ready yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. She's not sure if she's pretty enough yet."

Troy rolled his eyes, a playful smile upon his face. "She's always pretty."

"That's what I told her."

He checked the hallway again before his voice grew very low. "Are all systems go for tonight?"

The little girl nodded vigorously. "Yes Troy. She doesn't know a thing. She won't even see it coming."

"Okay, good," Troy grinned, kissing the girl's cheek as Gabriella emerged from her bedroom. He caught sight of her and his smile grew. "Hi Gabriella."

"Hey Troy," Gabriella greeted him, tugging at the hem of her dress. "I feel like this is too short. Does it look too short to you?"

He shook his head, wrapping his arms comfortably around her waist. "You look beautiful."

"Mm, this is why I love you," She responded before kissing him in earnest.

"Ahem!" Olivia cleared her throat, watching the couple break apart. "There's a kid in the room!"

"Honey, is Leah's mom here yet?" Gabriella asked hopefully. Her daughter would be spending the night at her best friend's house while she went to the ten year reunion. "Are you packed?"

"No and yes. My stuff's right there, see?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"So what are you and Leah going to get up to tonight?" Troy asked casually, an arm draped across Gabriella's shoulders.

"We're gonna play Barbies 'cause Leah just got the new townhouse! And then we're gonna watch _Beauty and the Beast_, because it's our favorite movie!!" She exclaimed excitedly. "And in the morning, Leah's mom said she'd make us pancakes! It's gonna be so much fun!!"

"Wow, that does sound like a good time," Troy replied, sounding genuinely interested. "I wish I was having that much fun instead of going to this stupid reunion."

"No Troy!" Olivia contradicted. "It'll be fun. I think something magical will happen."

He grinned knowingly. "Me too."

He, Gabriella, and Olivia walked downstairs to the parking lot, where, if on cue, Leah and her mother pulled into at the exact moment. Gabriella hugged and kissed her daughter goodbye, telling her that she'd pick her up around eleven or twelve the next morning and to have fun with Leah. Olivia nodded and kissed and hugged back, assuring her mother that she wouldn't stay up too late and that she surely would behave. They exchanged the usual 'I love you's' and another hug before Olivia turned to Troy and said her goodnight to him as well. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, his voice low, "I'm so nervous, Liv."

She giggled and responded with, "Good luck, Troy."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella stood in front of East High School, millions of memories flooding back to them in one single moment.

"Can you believe this place?" He asked her. She shook her head softly.

"It looks exactly the same as when we left it."

"Tell me about it."

They climbed the stone steps, walked around the pouring fountain, and pulled open the doors to the school. Immediately the sounds and sights of high school filled their minds. The school spirit, red and white and Wildcat-adorned walls were still everywhere, past musicals, basketball games, the infamous senior prank, prom and graduation... just everything was on their minds. They were greeted by a young woman they'd never seen before, and just smiled politely when she checked them off the list and handed them their nametags.

"Wow look, we even get nametags," Gabriella laughed. "This is so weird."

"Isn't it? It feels like everything's changed since we've been here... but then again, nothing's changed."

She nodded. "It's like we never left."

They wandered down the hallway, past Miss Darbus' room which they knew they had to see. Her raised platform "stage" in the front of the room was still there, as were the curtains that hung above it and the comedy/tragedy masks. Posters were hung all over the room from the various musicals she'd directed over the past ten years, but one out of the ordinary caught Gabriella's eye. She pointed to it and Troy squinted through the glass panel on the door, straining to see the colored poster. It was labeled 'Twinkle Towne' in bright, bold lettering and had numerous pictures of the two of them performing. Just like old times.

As they made it to the gymnasium, a slender brunette woman grinned wildly and greeted them. "Troy! Gabriella!! It's so great to see you guys!"

Troy glanced at Gabriella and vice versa, neither one knew this woman at all. "Uh... great to see you too..."

She laughed. "Guys it's me, Martha Cox!"

Their eyes widened. "Martha?"

Troy was in shock. "Wow... you-"

"Lost a hundred and twenty-five pounds?" She finished for him. "Yeah."

"You look great, Martha," Gabriella grinned, reaching out to hug her old friend. "How've you been?"

"Fantastic! I'm engaged Dave Adler. Remember him from Biology?"

"Yeah! You two? Who would've thought?" Gabriella laughed.

"Not me, that's for sure. He was such a jerk back then. But now... he's so great. We've been engaged for two years and we're getting married at the end of August."

"That's so great," She commented, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Why couldn't she have something like that?

"Thanks!" Martha beamed. "So look at you two! You guys are _still_ together?"

Troy laughed. "Well it's kind of a funny story, actually. We did break up in college, Gabriella got married, had a little girl, got divorced, and then one thing led to another and here we are."

"Wow," Martha stated in awe. "It's fate."

"It must be," Gabriella agreed. "If we kept coming back to each other this many times."

"Well, let's go inside! I'm dying to see how everyone else has changed."

They stepped inside the gym which was already packed with their fellow classmates. The gym actually didn't even look like the gym. There were "Welcome Back Class of 2008!" signs everywhere, as well as banners, drape cloths, and balloons- red and white, of course- all around the room. The gym floor had been covered with an elegant tarp so as to look as if this reunion wasn't actually being held in the gym, and there were small round tables all around, elegantly draped with pristine white tablecloths, a single candle in the middle.

"Who would've ever thought we'd be having a candlelit dinner in the gym?" Troy commented and Gabriella laughed.

"Let's find our place cards." She suggested. "They'll tell us where we're sitting."

A few minutes after searching, Troy found that he was seated at table four and headed over to one of the tables in the front of the room. He noticed that Gabriella was seated beside him, as Chad and Taylor were across from them and two other couples from their high school years were on either side. _Darbus must've done this according to couples_, Troy figured. He recognized the man on his left to be one of his old basketball teammates, but the girl did not look familiar at all. And the couple on his right? He didn't have any clue.

"Taylor, how've you been doing?"

"Oh god, I'm going to throw up." She stood and fled the scene. Chad sighed.

"I thought it was _morning_ sickness," He grumbled. "She's been sick all day!"

"Hang in there. It's going to be totally worth it," Gabriella assured.

A loud squeak came from the front of the room. There stood Miss Darbus, trying to figure out the microphone set. She was still wearing the crazy colored outfits she had always donned in high school, and other than her hair being slightly grayer, she looked exactly the same. "Welcome back class of 2008!"

There was a long round of roaring applause as people clapped and cheered excitedly. "I'm glad to see that none of you have lost your... school spirit. Well, I would first just like to welcome you back to the school and congratulate you on all your life accomplishments. We're so happy to have you all back with us, and so talk! Make conversation! Learn about your classmates' achievements! You just relax, and let us entertain you."

"Oh god, she's not gonna sing or dance for us, is she?" Chad groaned.

"Nah man, I think she just meant..." Troy began. "Well actually, I don't know what she meant. But isn't she like... seventy? Can you still sing when you're seventy?"

Chad's eyes widened. "She's only seventy? Damn, she looks so old."

"Chad!" Gabriella scolded, though a smile was clearly evident on her face.

"Hey remember that time we were late for homeroom senior year because we were making out on the rooftop?" Troy asked Gabriella, who flushed but nodded. "And then we came back and pretended like nothing was wrong, but she knew exactly where we were and what we'd been doing?"

"Because there was a plant leaf in my hair," She laughed, nodding. "Yeah."

Taylor had since returned, and began to contribute in the conversation as well. "Remember how fun senior prom was?"

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "It was awesome until Chad got drunk and vomited on my shoes."

Chad groaned. "I thought we forgot about that."

"We will never forget that."

A few minutes later, Sharpay and Zeke had convinced the couple on Troy's left to change tables with them so they could participate in the reminiscing that was taking place. "Hey. What are we talking about?"

"Chad's vomit."

"Ew."

"I know. Imagine having it on your shoes."

"Can you give it up?!"

They laughed, and before any of them knew it, the unidentified couple on the other side was convinced to change seats, and Ryan and Kelsi had taken over. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We're just talking about high school. You guys have any memories you wanna share?"

Kelsi nodded, a faint smile upon her face. "The infamous musical rendezvous."

Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances. "Of course. Who could forget that?"

"That went down in East High School history."

"Remember the sabotage we did to the game and the decathlon?"

"Yeah, and how Ryan and Sharpay tried _so_ hard to break them up?"

"We're sorry about that," Ryan apologized. "Really."

"Then why'd you do it again?" Zeke asked with a slight laugh. "That summer? Remember?"

"Oh god," Sharpay groaned. "Let's put that all behind us."

"What was it?" Gabriella asked pointedly. "Over some stupid 'Stardazzle' award?"

"Yeah yeah, that's what it was!"

"We had some great times in this place," Troy commented. They all nodded in agreement.

"We weren't just friends, we were like family," Taylor stated. Again, they agreed.

"And I can't believe two of us are married," Jason remarked. "We're getting so old."

"Tell me about it."

"I hear you, man."

"I still feel like we're the same as we were back in high school, despite the life changes," Sharpay stated. "I mean, look at us. Gabriella and Troy are still the mushy couple."

They laughed, their linked hands tightening.

"Ryan and Kelsi are the shy, reserved couple... even though they're married, they don't even advertise it."

They exchanged glances and kissed briefly.

"Chad and Taylor are... well, enough said."

"Hey!"

"Jason's still single," Sharpay continued receiving a glare from his part. "And me and Zeke... we're still on again-off again. Nothing's changed."

"Wow you're right," Gabriella smiled softly. "It's like, our lives have all changed so drastically, but our relationships with each other... they're still deep. So, so deep that it feels like we never left high school."

They were all in such a daze that Troy had completely forgotten about his plans. Suddenly his apprehensive nature returned. He withdrew his hand from Gabriella's, who thankfully hadn't noticed, and checked his pants pocket, making sure the small velvet box was still there. He sighed in relief when he felt the soft material on his fingertips, but this did not do anything to ease his apprehension. His palms were sweaty, his mouth went dry, and he was shaking with nervousness. Silently, Troy began to stand and that was when Gabriella noticed something was up.

"Hey, you okay?" She glanced at him. "Where are you going?"

"Um... o-out for a while... can you talk to me? I-I mean, can we talk?" He stuttered nervously.

She eyed him. "Okay."

Troy took her hand- wiping the beads of sweat on his pants beforehand, nonchalantly- and led her out of the gymnasium. He wasn't talking to her, for fear of completely losing his mind, but was just focused on getting to the location he needed. Taking calming deep breaths, he reached the door labeled 'Rooftop' and pulled it open, allowing a grinning Gabriella to walk up ahead of him. She was just content thinking he wanted some time alone with her in their old secret place. She had no real idea what was going to happen next.

The air outside was cool, bearable enough to be outside but not chilly enough to need a jacket. The plants were still as green and in bloom as when they last left them, and there seemed to be a lot more than last time. Troy was glad to see that they had expanded their horizons and replanted many new flowers and potters. The sky was a dark, deep purple in color, nearing blackness, with billions upon billions of stars littering the atmosphere. It was a perfect night, beautiful in itself, and this relaxed Troy's nerves just slightly as he turned to Gabriella.

"Nice night, huh?"

She laughed, not thinking this was how their conversation would start. "It's beautiful. The perfect night."

"Gabriella," Troy took a deep breath, again trying to calm his raging nerves. "These last few months have been the most amazing months of my life. I knew there was something missing from my life ever since we broke up, but I was too dense to realize that it was you. You were what was missing, and it was all too clear that I couldn't go on without you. I thought it was too late by that point; I didn't even know where you were or how I could contact you. But then... oh thank God for my need for a masseuse. It brought me back to you."

Gabriella grinned. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too. So, so much. But Gabriella, I've always loved you. All throughout high school, even though our friends and parents thought it was just 'teenage hormones,' I really did love you. It wasn't like the other couples who were so 'in love' and then broke up two weeks later. I've always loved you, and I never stopped. Even though we've both had different relationships since breaking up, I never felt this same way about any of those girls as I do about you. And when we were reunited, I felt like my life was complete. I felt like that missing puzzle piece had just been found and slid into place. I knew, I just _knew_, you were the one for me."

She gasped, tears coming to her eyes and finally realizing why he'd brought her up here.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is..." Troy paused as he got down on one knee before her.

"Oh my god..."

"Gabriella... will you marry me?"


End file.
